


괜찮아, 사랑이야 (It's okay, that's love)

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: JongDae refuse de dire à ses meilleurs amis de qui il est amoureux et de se dévoiler à celui-ci. Mais tout va déraper lors d'une soirée où il boira un peu trop et qu'il dévoilera en partie ce qu'il ressent pour le guitariste de leur groupe d'amis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A la base c'était un One Shot et je n'avais que l'idée générale. Mais emportée par mes idées sur mon nouvel OTP, je suis partie bien plus loin et du coup, mon OS est bien plus long que prévu ! Il est désormais le plus OS que j'ai jamais écrit avec un total de 18300 mots.  
> Pour vous permettre une lecture plus agréable, je le sépare donc en deux, même si au début ce n'était PAS prévu du tout. 
> 
> Ah et sinon, pour les deux chansons que je cite, voici les liens des performances :  
> \- Chen – Best Luck : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkkTMW1PO2A  
> EXO – Miracles In December : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-QUuMHmQcw  
> (Afin que vous puissiez imaginer la scène du spectacle parce que leurs voix en live sont ruehsoioizeout *µµ* - et surtout parce que ces deux chansons sont l'une mes perdition **-) 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! ~

Le cours de chant avait déjà commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes, et il était encore en retard. Il courut dans le couloir après avoir jeté un nouveau regard à sa montre, et arriva finalement devant la bonne porte. Il remit son sac sur son épaule, replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et entra finalement dans la classe avec une moue désolée sur le visage. Il se frotta les cheveux déjà en bataille et s’excusa auprès de son professeur qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire :

- _JongDae, encore en retard. Allez installe-toi._

Il s’inclina un peu et rejoignit la place que BaekHyun lui avait gardée. JongDae était un jeune coréen de vingt-et-un ans, châtain clair aux yeux d’un noir profond et aux lèvres fines dont les commissures étaient un peu relevées. En s’installant aux côtés de BaekHyun, son meilleur ami présentement hilare, il tapa ses côtes de son coude pour l’intimer de se taire. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire innocent et lui tira puérilement la langue tandis que le professeur continuait ses explications. Il sortit ses affaires et pinça ses lèvres en reprenant les quelques notes du blond à ses côtés, venant ensuite mordiller le bout de son stylo. BaekHyun, jeune blond d’à peu près sa taille, était d’un an son aîné et son meilleur ami depuis leur entrée dans cette faculté d’Arts, trois ans plus tôt.

Le cours se passa calmement, il s’agissait simplement de remettre en ordre l’organisation de leur projet de concert pour les fêtes de Noël. Durant ce temps, JongDae remarqua finalement la présence de leurs amis des cours de musique avec eux. Il se pencha sur la table et tourna sa tête vers le voisin de droite de BaekHyun : un grand brun à lunettes portant l’une de ses habituelles et nombreuses casquettes, ChanYeol ou son second meilleur ami qui faisait presque deux têtes de plus que lui. Il lui fit un petit signe et le musicien lui répondit avec un sourire, riant en lui demandant la raison de son retard. Pour seule réponse, JongDae lui tira la langue puis remarqua enfin que le deuxième musicien de leur groupe était également présent, installé à côté de ChanYeol. Il eut un sourire un peu plus timide en voyant YiXing redresser la tête vers lui et lorsque celui-ci lui rendit un petit signe en guise de bonjour.

YiXing était chinois. Il était à la base venu pour un échange lors de leur première année d’étude. Et il avait finalement choisi de rester, préférant le système universitaire coréen et s’étant attaché à leur groupe d’amis. Et il s’était beaucoup rapproché de lui. En même temps comment ne pourrait-on pas vouloir être ami avec YiXing ? Il était gentil, un peu timide, et très attirant. Surtout selon l’avis de JongDae. Son accent chinois lorsqu’il parlait leur langue était tout aussi attirant. Et lorsqu’il souriait, sa fossette se dévoilait. Et cela était définitivement le point faible du coréen. Son plus gros point faible chez un mec. En plus du fait que YiXing était un grand danseur.

JongDae se remit correctement sur sa chaise, et posa sa tête dans sa main pour écouter la fin de la petite réunion d’une oreille distraite, tandis qu’il vit du coin de l’œil les mains de ses deux meilleurs amis se joignant sous la table. Car oui, ces deux idiots étaient en couple depuis deux ans déjà et parfois JongDae avait l’impression de tenir la chandelle… Le jour de la représentation était prévue pour la semaine d’après, et ils avaient des répétitions sur scène organisées ce week-end. Juste avant la fête prévue chez BaekHyun. En sortant du cours, le grand brun passa son bras autour de ses épaules en demandant d’une voix joueuse :

- _Alors Jong, tu as encore oublié le numéro de la salle ?_

La seule réponse que ChanYeol eut fut un coup sur son épaule tandis que JongDae croisait les bras. Sa réaction fit rire le plus jeune qui lui dit alors :

_-Ce n’est pas si compliqué que ça ?_

_-Mais il la change toutes les semaines aussi ! J’ai d’autres choses en tête qu’un numéro de salle moi…_ Râla le châtain.

Les deux amis coréens échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre de part et d’autre du plus petit, BaekHyun lui demandant d’une voix curieuse :

_-Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?_

JongDae souffla un bon coup et pinça ses lèvres en répondant d’une voix tout de même rieuse :

_-Pourquoi je te répondrais sale fouineur ?_

_-Mais parce que je suis ton meilleur ami enfin !_ Répondit-il avec son habituel regard de chiot.

JongDae secoua la tête et s’extirpa des bras de ses amis. Il replaça son sac sur son dos et partit rapidement vers leur salle de classe sans leur laisser l’occasion de le rattraper. Le coréen se maudit. Il avait laissé échapper une parole de trop et maintenant, son ami ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir. Une fois dans leur amphithéâtre, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, laissant son sac glisser souplement de son épaule en calant sa tête sur la table en soufflant. Il savait bien ce qu’il avait en tête depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il était amoureux. En soit ce n’était pas un problème sauf qu’il ne voulait pas avouer à ses amis qui était l’heureux élu. Oui JongDae était gay et totalement alaise avec ça.

Il revint sur terre lorsque le bruit d’un sac posé lourdement sur la table le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête et lâcha un gémissement de dépit en venant poser lourdement son front sur la table. Il lança un regard noir vers l’arrivant et grogna d’une voix contrariée bien qu’il était un peu gêné :

_-Tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Cette place est réservée ?_ Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le ton rude qu’il avait employé.

JongDae détourna le regard et n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que ChanYeol posait son sac sur la table et s’asseyait sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il croisa ensuite les bras en lançant un regard supérieur au roux, lui répondant d’une voix sèche :

- _Oui par moi. Alors dégage._

Le roux haussa un sourcil, et reprit calmement son sac. Il passa derrière JongDae et eut une grimace en constatant la présence de BaekHyun de l’autre côté de ce dernier. Il secoua la tête, toujours avec un air calme puis laissa ses doigts effleurer le bras du châtain, geste qui fit inconsciemment frissonner le jeune chanteur qui ferma les yeux. Le roux eut un sourire victorieux et se pencha vers lui pour venir murmurer à son oreille :

_-Tu ne pourras pas m’éviter éternellement Dae, tu le sais._

Le susnommé déglutit tandis que l’autre partait après un petit signe. JongDae murmura alors tandis que le professeur rentrait en classe :

_-Merci Yeol… Je n’aurais pas supporté de l’avoir comme voisin. Même pour seulement une heure._

_-Je t’en prie !_

Ils se sourirent et se concentrèrent sur leur professeur lorsque celui-ci commença à faire son cours. Les pensées de JongDae se tournèrent alors vers le roux et il eut un air triste. Pourquoi l’autre continuait-il de le coller autant ? Et qu’espérait-il après ce qu’il lui avait fait ? Le châtain poussa un lourd soupir en cachant sa tête entre ses bras. Il s’attira un regard inquiet de ses deux voisins qui échangèrent tous les deux quelques paroles silencieuses, contrariés. BaekHyun posa une main sur son épaule, n'aimant pas voir son ami si pensif et triste, en murmurant d’une petite voix :

_-Ne pense pas à ça mh ?_

JongDae n’eut aucune réaction, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. A la place voisine de la sienne, YiXing vint tapoter le bras de BaekHyun avec une expression curieuse. Il lui chuchota :

_-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui arrive à JongDae ?_

BaekHyun brassa l’air du bras et lui murmura en réponse qu’il lui expliquerait à l’occasion. Seuls lui et ChanYeol étaient au courant de la situation et du pourquoi JongDae réagissait comme cela face à ce rouquin. Il soupira, contrarié et lança un regard noir à celui-ci. Durant l’heure qui suivit, les deux amis firent les pitres pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Ils se firent remarquer et reprendre plusieurs fois par leur professeur mais ils continuaient pour arracher ne serait-ce qu’un sourire à leur ami. Ils y parvinrent lorsque ChanYeol, en se penchant sur sa chaise se sentit soudainement partir sur le côté. Il lâcha un cri surpris qui fit sursauter la plupart des élèves à proximité d'eux et se rattrapa de justesse à sa table. Son action fit éclater de rire certains élèves, dont JongDae qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, le week end enfin arrivé fût une délivrance pour les amis. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre chez JongDae, installés dans le salon. Ils s’apprêtaient à tous rejoindre leur amphithéâtre pour les répétitions. Ils attendaient simplement l’arrivée de leurs autres amis, JongDae râlant à cause de leur retard.

_-Jong, râle pas, d’habitude tu es toi aussi en retard. Et bien plus qu’eux._

Le châtain rougit un peu et croisa les bras en répliquant en toute mauvaise foi tout en se laissant tomber assis sur le canapé :

_-Oui bah ce n’est pas ma faute. J’oublie toujours de_ _mettre_ _mon réveil le Samedi matin._

_-Oui et c’est moi qui te réveille d’habitude ! Tu étais réveillé et prêt avant même que je n’arrive. Tu es tombé du lit ?_

A ces mots, JongDae lui tira la langue sans rien répondre, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée. BaekHyun n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que la sonnette retentissait, faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement à JongDae qui échappait ainsi à l’interrogatoire. Les deux nouveaux arrivants saluèrent les amis après que le châtain leur ait ouvert la porte, et s’excusèrent de les avoir fait attendre, signalant que leur bus était passé en retard. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient deux autres jeunes hommes de la section chant de leur université. Le premier était petit et blond, un visage enfantin. Il s’agissait de LuHan, un élève d’origine chinoise comme YiXing, qui s’était installé cinq ans plus tôt en Corée avec ses parents. Le deuxième arrivant était un ami de longue date de ChanYeol. Il était un peu plus petit que BaekHyun, et s’appelait KyungSoo. Tous les quatre avaient sympathisé car ils partageaient une chanson durant le spectacle prévu dans une semaine.

Ils prirent tous ensemble la route pour l’université, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent les premiers devant le seul amphithéâtre de la section des arts possédant une scène et de petites coulisses. Ils continuèrent alors à discuter, s’installant vers les rangs de la salle les plus proches de la scène. ChanYeol et YiXing sortant leurs guitares de leurs étuis avec précaution. JongDae eut un tendre sourire en voyant YiXing faire très attention à son instrument. En effet, la guitare était un cadeau de sa part pour le dernier anniversaire de son ami, deux mois plus tôt. Il fut touché de voir que ce dernier prenait autant soin de son cadeau. Tout comme ChanYeol prenait soin du cadeau que son petit ami lui avait offert pour son propre anniversaire.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le claquement de la porte retentit, leur professeur ainsi que le reste des élèves entraient dans la pièce. Les répétitions commencèrent donc. JongDae se mit à stresser car il n’avait dit à personne qu’il avait été choisi pour faire un solo durant leur représentation. Il voulait faire la surprise à ses amis et il pensait que le prof avait oublié son souhait de garder la surprise et comptait le faire chanter maintenant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque celui-ci vint lui dire qu’ils répèteraient ensemble en début de semaine prochaine. Il hocha la tête et le professeur lui rendit son sourire. Il lui fit ensuite signe de monter sur scène aux côtés de ses amis.

Lay rangea sa guitare avec toujours autant de précaution et les rejoignit sur scène, se plaçant devant le piano et les quatre chanteurs s’alignèrent sur scène, chacun un micro en main. Ils répétèrent leur balade, accompagnés simplement de la mélodie au piano. Et le rendu était tel que lorsqu’ils eurent fini de chanter, le groupe d’amis fut acclamé par le reste des étudiants participant au projet. Ces félicitations firent rougir JongDae qui fit tout de même un grand sourire, heureux de susciter des réactions si positives. Il espérait qu’il en soit de même pour sa chanson. Surtout qu'il serait devant beaucoup plus de monde, seul sur scène…

A la fin des répétitions, les amis reprirent la route, pour rentrer chez eux, sauf ChanYeol qui devait se rendre chez BaekHyun pour commencer à préparer la fête. Sur le chemin du retour, arrivé à l’arrêt de bus où tous se séparaient pour emprunter des rues différentes, BaekHyun rappela à JongDae :

_-Tu n’oublies pas de venir pour dix-neuf heures pour qu’on finisse de tout préparer ensemble ! Tu m’avais promis de nous aider mh ?_

_-Oui promis Baek. Appelle-moi une demi-heure avant, histoire que je sois vraiment prêt pour la soirée !_

Le blond hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et tira son petit ami par la main vers chez lui en saluant les autres, leur faisant promettre de venir chez lui pour vingt-heures tapante, heure prévue pour le début de la soirée. Sur le chemin du retour, JongDae récupéra son iPod dans son sac, s’empressant de mettre la musique. Il sélectionna sa liste de lecture en commençant à avancer, souriant doucement en entendant les paroles de son solo résonner. Il se mit alors inconsciemment à fredonner l’air, tout en empruntant la rue pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois rentré, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il jeta négligemment son sac sous son bureau et sa veste sur sa chaise, allant directement vers son armoire. Il ouvrit les doubles portes et resta un moment à simplement regarder les piles de vêtements, cherchant une tenue qui pourrait lui convenir pour la soirée de ce soir.

Il pinça ses lèvres en réfléchissant et son choix se porta finalement sur un pantalon noir imitation cuir et une chemise cintrée blanche. Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et prit un boxer en plus avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il se prépara rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre, s’allongeant sur son lit après avoir préparé un change pour le lendemain puisqu’il restait dormir chez BaekHyun. Sa musique résonnant dans sa chambre grâce à sa chaîne hifi, il se mit à chanter l’air de la chanson qu’il devrait interpréter Jeudi prochain en quatuor. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna : BaekHyun, pour lui signaler qu’il était l’heure qu’il « _bouge ses petites fesses_ ». Il eut un petit rire et lui dit qu’il arrivait. Il récupéra son sac, lançant à ses parents un « _A demain !_ » avant de quitter la maison.

Il était vingt heures et quart. Et YiXing savait qu’il allait se faire engueuler par BaekHyun. Il allait sonner lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur JongDae portant un sac poubelle, qui le regardait avec surprise avant de sourire. Il partit jeter ce qu’il avait en main puis le rejoignit, attrapant sa main avec un petit rire. Il l’attira avec lui dans la maison et YiXing eut juste le temps de lancer un rapide regard vers le salon pour le voir déjà rempli de leurs amis. Il repéra rapidement BaekHyun et ChanYeol en train de s’embrasser près du poste de musique tandis que le coréen le conduisait jusqu’à la cuisine sous l’air toujours surpris du chinois. Arrivés dans la pièce, JongDae ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main et lui fit un nouveau sourire. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de parler que l’organisateur de la soirée entrait dans la cuisine et les regarda avec un air étonné. JongDae relâcha soudainement la main de YiXing et se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire.

- _Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

- _Je proposais à boire à YiXing. Il est arrivé depuis déjà dix minutes et tu ne l’as même pas accueilli, trop occupé à enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge de Yeol._

BaekHyun, loin de s’offusquer, passa un bras autour des épaules de YiXing et fit un grand sourire.

- _Pardon Xing, mais c’est la fête.~_

JongDae leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant un peu avant d’ajouter :

_-Tu sais… Il n’y a même pas de raison de faire la fête._

_-Si_ _,_ _juste une bonne occasion de se bourrer la gueule ! Et puis tu as déjà bu deux verres Jong je te rappelle !_

_-Mais je tiens l’alcool moi monsieur._ Répondit celui-ci avec un air de défi.

- _On verra en fin de soirée hein ?_

Devant l’échange des deux meilleurs amis, YiXing rit légèrement, les trouvant adorables ensemble. Il sursauta lorsque JongDae lui remit un verre entre les mains avec un grand sourire. Il regarda le contenu ambré du verre en penchant la tête :

- _Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

_-Un Malibu Coca ! Bien dosé évidemment. Goûte !_

YiXing regarda le verre avec un air suspect et renifla un peu. L’odeur de noix de coco mélangée à celle du soda le rendit curieux alors il apporta la boisson à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée. Il releva un regard surpris vers les coréens et fit un grand sourire en annonçant :

- _C’est bon dis-donc !_

 _-Evidemment ! Et ce n’est que pour le début. On démarre en douceur niveau alcool !_ Répliqua BaekHyun avec un petit sourire.

La seule réponse de JongDae fut un immense sourire avant qu’il n’annonce que la vraie fête devait commencer. YiXing fut tiré par ses amis vers le salon et rit en suivant le mouvement. Il n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de rester longtemps à l’une de leur fête, et il était plutôt heureux. Surtout que pour une fois il restait dormir avec eux ! Il posa son sac sous la table et rejoignit ses amis installés dans le canapé. Et il observa JongDae, curieux de voir celui-ci en dehors de l’université pour une plus longue période qu’habituellement. Il était surtout très sensuel dans cette tenue ce soir. Il sourit derrière son verre et la soirée débuta vraiment lorsque ChanYeol monta le volume de la musique.

La soirée avait bien avancée, et désormais il était deux heures du matin. Ils avaient, comme BaekHyun l’avait dit, changé de boisson quelques temps après que tous les invités soient arrivés. Ils étaient passés du Malibu à la tequila puis à la vodka. Et si certains comme lui étaient restés raisonnables et n’avaient pas pris de vodka, ChanYeol et JongDae avaient en effet fait divers mélanges. Et contrairement à ce que le chanteur avait dit plus tôt, il ne tenait pas tant l’alcool que ça. YiXing observa JongDae tanguer un peu pour rejoindre la place sur le canapé à ses côtés, tandis que BaekHyun raccompagnait ceux qui devaient rentrer chez eux à la porte. Le châtain se jeta sans grâce dans le canapé, sa tête échouant sur l’accoudoir tandis que ses yeux brillaient un peu à cause de l’alcool qu’il avait ingéré.

BaekHyun revint quelques minutes après et eut un rire en voyant l’état du coréen. Il vint taper son épaule en riant encore :

- _Yah Jong, t’es complètement bourré mec !_

A ces mots, JongDae eut un grand sourire niais et secoua vivement la tête, tanguant presque sur place. Il semblait euphorique. Et un peu moins sérieux que d’habitude, pensa le chinois. Il observa BaekHyun lever les yeux au plafond avant qu’il ne dise qu’il allait préparer leurs lits pour cette nuit, LuHan et KyungSoo se levant pour aller l’aider. YiXing resta aux côtés de JongDae, un peu inquiet qu’il se sente soudainement nauséeux. Il s’approcha un peu de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le coréen tourna un visage souriant vers lui et une pensée traversa l’esprit du brun : il était incroyablement mignon avec ses cheveux un peu en bataille et ses lèvres étirées en ce doux sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire et JongDae se pencha vers lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le regard de YiXing glissa un instant sur la main de son ami posée négligemment sur sa cuisse. La voix habituellement claire de celui-ci se fit rauque, avec une intonation mignonne lorsqu’il prit la parole :

_-Dis YiXing… Tu me trouves beau ?_

La question le surprit et le déconcerta. Il resta silencieux, cherchant quoi dire. Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que JongDae reprenait la parole, sur un ton plus bas, comme s'il lui confiait un secret, sa tête dodelinant un peu sur son épaule :

- _Parce que moi... Je te trouve franchement canon._

Il n’eut que le temps d’ouvrir les yeux sous la surprise, JongDae redressant la tête vers lui et il lui fit un grand sourire avant que le musicien n'écarquille encore plus les yeux. Son ami était en train de l’embrasser. Un tendre baiser, simplement en surface, la main du plus jeune se posant sur son torse pour prendre appui. _Il m'embrasse. JongDae m'embrasse_. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de YiXing. Il commençait inconsciemment à répondre au baiser mais le retour de BaekHyun fit reculer JongDae qui se laissa tomber sur le coin du canapé, l’air perdu et rêveur. Il eut un petit sourire et ses paupières se firent soudainement lourdes. Yixing ne réagit pas tout de suite, touchant ses lèvres de deux doigts en regardant BaekHyun installer deux petits matelas de fortune pour eux. KyungSoo et LuHan s’étant installés dans la chambre d’amis.

BaekHyun attrapa ensuite JongDae doucement, son ami se collant à lui en couinant « ByunByuun.~ » avec un sourire niais. Le propriétaire des lieux était un peu attendri par son expression même s’il ne la comprenait pas vraiment. Il l’allongea sur le premier matelas, le tournant sur le côté dans le cas où il se sentirait mal. Il invita ensuite YiXing à s’installer à ses côtés. Le chinois remercia son ami et s’allongea donc, finalement bien fatigué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de JongDae alors il s’allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond, ses bras remontés et ses mains calées sous sa tête. A peine quelques minutes après il sentit le châtain se coller contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule et son bras passé en travers de son torse. Il eut un petit sourire, bien que surpris mais rendit son étreinte à son ami.

- _Oh désolé Xing on ne t’a pas dit mais JongDae est très câlin quand il dort._ L'informa BaekHyun.

- _Ça ne me dérange pas…_ Répondit-il, son sourire tendre s’agrandissant d’avantage.

Il eut un petit hoquet surpris lorsque la jambe gauche de son ami se releva pour passer au-dessus des siennes. Il rougit un peu en repensant à leur baiser et déglutit en soufflant pour calmer les battements rapides de son cœur, rabattant bien la couette sur leurs corps. Il cala doucement sa tête contre celle de JongDae, sa main rejoignant les cheveux en désordre du coréen et son second bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il ne sentit même pas la torpeur le gagner, suivant rapidement JongDae dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, JongDae fut pris d'un violent mal de tête sous la lumière vive et agressive. Il lâcha un geignement d'inconfort en se cachant contre le corps qui le serrait contre lui. Il soupira d'aise en cachant son visage dans le cou de la personne, souriant niaisement en sentant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de paniquer subitement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la fin de la soirée d'hier. Il avait perdu le fil vers les vingt-trois heures et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était de lui et ChanYeol trinquant avec un verre de vodka. Il déglutit et sursauta en sentant le corps contre lequel il était emmètre un grognement.

Il se redressa soudainement, un peu trop vite puisque sa tête lui tourna, et il rougit fortement en voyant que YiXing était celui qu'il avait pris pour un oreiller. Il lâcha cependant un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient tous les deux habillés. Il n'avait donc pas abusé de son ami. Il mordilla sa lèvre en l'observant dormir et força pour essayer de raviver sa mémoire. Il se donna davantage mal à la tête et lâcha un petit bruit de douleur, se laissant retomber contre son matelas de fortune. Il tourna la tête vers YiXing et l'observa dormir. Il eut un petit sourire qui se transforma en moue boudeuse : Il avait dormi contre lui, son ami lui rendant visiblement son étreinte, et il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Son mal de tête fût soudainement plus fort lorsque la lumière du salon s'alluma, le faisant gémir.

La voix de KyungSoo s'excusa en éteignant la lumière et il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. La voix et les bruits de pas de son ami résonnaient dans son crâne le faisant grimacer. Il avait dû beaucoup boire hier... Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un gant frais se posa sur sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la droite pour découvrir BaekHyun accroupi devant lui, un verre avec une aspirine à la main. JongDae se redressa en position assise et s'empressa de prendre le cachet, soupirant presque de soulagement.

- _Ça va Jong ?_ Chuchota BaekHyun.

_-Non... Mal à la tête..._

_-Pas étonnant. Toi et Chan êtes partis dans des mélanges de shots de tequila et vodka... Je t'avais dit que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool..._

La seule réponse du châtain fût un grognement avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix inquiète :

- _J'ai rien fait de bizarre ?_

Son ami réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer négativement la tête :

- _Non pas que je sache. Tu étais juste euphorique._

JongDae soupira de soulagement et frotta ses cheveux, lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers le chinois. BaekHyun suivit son regard en souriant :

- _Tu t'es servi de lui comme d'une peluche_. _C'était mignon._

Le coréen lui tira la langue de manière enfantine, avant qu'il ne fasse un petit sourire en s'étirant doucement, ses muscles endoloris.

_-J'ai bien dormi quand même... Il est confortable..._

A peine sa phrase finie, il rougit en venant mordre l'intérieur de sa joue, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il reçut un regard moqueur de BaekHyun qui posa une main sur sa tête.

- _Ah bon ? YiXing te plait hein ~ ?_

JongDae lui intima de se taire, en rougissant un peu, venant poser une main sur ses lèvres en râlant :

- _Shht idiot ! Il est juste à côté..._

 _-Ahah donc j'ai raison ?_ Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

_-Ça ne te regarde pas..._

BaekHyun rit un peu et donna un gentil coup de coude dans ses côtes.

- _Oh allez. Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu devrais me dire ce genre de choses. D’ailleurs… Dis-moi de qui tu es amoureux allez.~_

_-Non. Parce que tu es une vraie commère. Et tu vas encore essayer de me caser avec des techniques nullissimes._

BaekHyun haussa les épaules en souriant doucement aux souvenirs de ses stratagèmes pour en effet caser le châtain. Il voulut lui poser une nouvelle question mais il vit ChanYeol arriver dans le salon avec un teint vraiment pâle et malade. _Oh pas bon signe._ Il se redressa vivement en s’excusant et rejoignit l’entrée du salon pour aller aider son petit ami. Il le conduisit dans la salle de bains, où son amant vomit tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré la veille.

Au bruit qu'il entendait, JongDae était content de n'avoir qu'un mal de tête désagréable et des courbatures. Il lâcha un bâillement et resta allongé, attendant que son mal de tête se dissipe un tant soit peu. Il ne remarqua pas YiXing ouvrir les yeux et le fixer pendant quelques minutes. En ce moment même, YiXing ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son ami après que celui-ci l'ai embrassé hier. Il déglutit puis signala enfin son réveil avec un petit « _Bonjour_ » qui fit sursauter le coréen. Il lui fit un petit sourire et son ami lui rendit, un peu timide. Le chinois l’observa silencieusement : son ami se frotta les yeux avec un air mignon et se gratta ensuite la tête, semblant un peu dérangé par un mal de tête et hésitant avant qu'il ne prenne la parole d’une petite voix :

- _Mh YiXing... Désolé pour hier soir. Je ne me souviens pas de la fin de la soirée et de m'être endormi sur toi. Alors si ça t'a dérangé, désolé._

YiXing ouvrit de petits yeux surpris. _Il ne se souvient pas_. Alors il fit comme si de rien n'était. Comme si son ami ne lui avait pas dit implicitement qu'il lui plaisait et qu’il était attiré par lui. Et qu'il l'avait embrassé avant de s'endormir. Il fit un sourire toujours timide à JongDae en se redressant assis.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça m'a surpris. Mais pas dérangé._

 _-D'accord. Tant mieux !_ Répondit le plus jeune, rassuré.

Il fut alors plus détendu, soupirant en venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de YiXing. A son geste, celui-ci se figea, revoyant la scène de la veille. Il déglutit et fut sauvé de son embarras lorsque tous furent appelés dans la salle à manger pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant de devoir partir. Les deux amis se relevèrent donc, et rejoignirent les autres pour déjeuner. Le chinois évita inconsciemment JongDae, trop gêné de penser à chaque fois à leur furtif échange de baiser de cette nuit. Surtout que son ami ne semblait pas s’en souvenir. Il ne savait pas s’il était vexé ou soulagé de ce fait. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble puis les quatre amis durent rentrer chez eux. BaekHyun les accompagna, s’excusant pour ChanYeol qui était allongé, bien trop malade à cause de l’alcool pour rester debout.

- _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que mon père te dépose ?_ Demanda LuHan une fois sur le trottoir devant la maison de BaekHyun, en voyant que JongDae souffrait d’une légère migraine et qu’il devait rentrer à pied.

Le coréen secoua la tête en souriant doucement pour rassurer ses amis et répondit :

- _Non ça ira ne t’inquiètes pas. La marche me calmera peut-être. Puis j’irais sûrement dormir encore un peu en rentrant._

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et le saluèrent donc, YiXing et LuHan montant dans la voiture du père de ce dernier, tandis que KyungSoo rejoignait celle de sa mère. JongDae leur fit de petits signes tout en cherchant son iPod dans son sac. Il récupéra celui-ci avec un petit sourire et mit sa musique en commençant à avancer vers chez lui. Il faisait frais, et malgré son manteau plutôt chaud, il avait oublié son écharpe. Et sa gueule de bois lui procurait de nombreux frissons dérangeants. Il n’arrivait pas à se réchauffer, surtout que la température était assez fraîche. Il resserra sa prise sur l’anse de son sac et accéléra un peu le pas. Avec la chance qu’il avait il allait pleuvoir ou neiger avant qu’il n’arrive chez lui…

Et en effet, alors qu’il lui restait encore dix bonnes minutes de marche, il sentit l’air se faire encore plus froid et il se mit même à neiger. _Je le savais. Je n’ai vraiment pas de chance._ Il poussa un gémissement de dépit et accéléra le pas. Il arriva devant chez lui trempé, les cheveux et les épaules recouverts de flocons. Il souffla et secoua la tête pour dégager ses cheveux et porta son sac devant lui pour chercher ses clefs. Après quelques instants de recherche il ne trouva pas son trousseau et paniqua un peu. Avait-il oublié ses clefs hier en partant si vite ? Il lâcha un lourd soupir après avoir fouillé son sac deux fois de plus et frappa à la porte, espérant que ses parents ne soient pas encore partis, même si l’absence de la voiture prouvait le contraire.

Il pinça ses lèvres et soupira fortement : il allait devoir attendre leur retour. Il s’installa alors sur le perron, toujours sous la neige et se mit à regarder son téléphone. Il remarqua alors qu’il avait des messages de BaekHyun et LuHan qui lui demandaient s’il était finalement bien rentré. Il fit une petite moue et rangea son téléphone sans leur répondre. Il n’allait pas leur dire qu’il était bloqué en dehors de chez lui sous la neige… Il soupira et remonta ses genoux contre son torse, serrant ses jambes autour, attendant le retour de ses parents, dans le froid et la neige tombant encore. Surtout que sa tête lui faisait mal un peu plus intensément que tout à l’heure. Le cachet que BaekHyun lui avait donné ne semblait plus faire effet. Il cacha sa tête entre ses bras en lâchant un gémissement plaintif. _Ce n’est pas bon._ _Je vais tomber malade…_

Le Lundi arriva vite, et déjà installés dans leur amphithéâtre, BaekHyun et le reste du petit groupe discutaient joyeusement. Seul JongDae manquait à l'appel. ChanYeol s'empara de son téléphone et lui envoya un message, lui demandant où il était. Le cours commença sans qu'il n'obtienne de réponse et ce ne fut que l'après-midi, à la reprise des cours que le coréen apparut. Et son état inquiéta immédiatement ses amis. Il avait des cernes sous des yeux un peu vitreux de fatigue, une grosse écharpe couvrant tout le bas de son visage et il toussait à de nombreuses reprises. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui et BaekHyun lui demanda :

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jong ?_

Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix enrouée, après avoir toussé quelques fois, se cachant davantage derrière l'épais tissu :

- _Je suis tombé malade_.

LuHan laissa échapper une petite exclamation et grogna :

- _J’aurais dû te ramener ! Tu ne serais pas resté dans le froid ! Surtout qu’il a neigé hier non ?_

Le coréen hocha la tête en reniflant et toussa une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux sous la légère douleur qu’il ressentait dans la cage thoracique. BaekHyun vint poser une main sur son épaule et l’autre sur son front brûlant avec un air inquiet. Il fit une petite moue à son ami qui ferma les yeux en venant poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le blond le serra alors dans ses bras, caressant son dos en sentant qu’il était pris d’une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il le conduisit ensuite lentement vers leur prochaine salle de cours, le forçant à s’asseoir car il avait peur qu’il ne s’effondre.

_-Comment tu as fait pour tomber malade ?_ lui demanda-t-il lorsqu’ils furent tous assis. _Tu n’es pas rentré directement chez toi ?_

_-Si… Mais j’avais oublié mes clefs la veille chez moi. Et mes parents étaient déjà partis_ _chez ma tante_ _quand je suis arrivé devant la maison._

YiXing, resté un peu en retrait, ne regardait pas JongDae mais conservait un air inquiet sur le visage. Le revoir après la scène du Samedi soir le gênait et il n’osait pas croiser le regard du coréen. Il savait que vu que son ami ne se souvenait de rien il ne devrait pas se prendre la tête, mais dès qu’il posait ses yeux sur lui, il se souvenait de la façon dont son ami l’avait regardé. Et du baiser qui l’avait chamboulé bien plus que de raison. Car il avait la sensation que son ami ne l’avait pas embrassé qu’à cause de l’alcool. Mais qu’il l’avait vraiment voulu. _Mais est-ce ce que je pense ou ce que j’espère… ?_ Il lâcha un fort soupir et vint poser sa tête dans ses mains en attendant l’arrivée du professeur, essayant de faire abstraction des regards qu’il sentait sur lui.

Les cours étaient terminés et l’esprit de JongDae était totalement embrumé par son rhume. Il était fatigué, courbaturé, et ne se souvenait toujours pas de la fin de la soirée qu’il avait passé aux côtés de YiXing. Et même si ses amis lui disaient qu’il n’avait rien fait de dérangeant, il sentait bien que YiXing ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait donc passé la nuit et la journée à essayer de se rappeler de ce qu’il s’était passé après le petit concours qu’il y avait eu entre lui et ChanYeol. Il avait des brides de souvenirs, mais rien de vraiment net. Il était également frustré de ne pas se souvenir de sa nuit aux côtés du chinois… Et il aimerait s’en souvenir. Car ce fut peut-être sa seule occasion d’être aussi proche de lui. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de répétitions, au numéro que cette fois il n’avait pas oublié. Il toqua doucement à la porte, et le professeur l’invita à entrer d’une voix joyeuse.

Il s’inclina devant celui-ci, et son professeur lui demanda ce qu’il lui était arrivé en le voyant aussi fatigué. Il lui expliqua donc qu’il était tombé malade, et au ton de sa voix rauque et cassée, l’adulte sut qu’il ne pourrait pas répéter aujourd’hui. Il le congédia alors, lui ordonnant d’un air paternel de se reposer pour lui revenir en forme le Jeudi pour le spectacle. Le coréen hocha la tête en promettant de se reposer et sortit donc de la pièce pour rentrer chez lui. Il rejoignit immédiatement sa chambre et laissa tomber négligemment son sac à côté de son lit, se jetant sur celui-ci en soupirant. Il enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller en fermant immédiatement les yeux, l’esprit déjà embrumé par le sommeil. Il commença à s’endormir, et ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers la soirée du Samedi soir.

La mémoire lui revint finalement et JongDae fit alors comme YiXing le faisait : il le fuyait. Il se sentait un peu honteux de s’être laissé emporter et de l’avoir embrassé. Il avait presque dormi sur lui en plus ! Et puis son « _Parce que moi... Je te trouve franchement canon._ » révélait clairement qu’il lui plaisait ! Depuis trois jours, JongDae s’insultait mentalement, et fuyait d’une manière bien visible leur camarade chinois. Et ça, ChanYeol et BaekHyun l’avaient bien remarqué. Ils avaient plusieurs fois déjà questionnés l’un et l’autre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait mais aucun des deux n’avaient voulu répondre, évitant simplement le sujet.

L’heure de début du spectacle approchait et dans les loges, les amis étaient rassemblés en un petit groupe. Leur chanson, où YiXing les accompagnait au piano était la première à ouvrir la partie des chanteurs du spectacle et le solo de JongDae clôturait celui-ci. Et le coréen stressait. Ses mains tremblaient et il se balançait d’une jambe sur l’autre en déglutissant. Il jouait avec ses doigts, essayant de calmer son angoisse et les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il sursauta lorsque des mains se posèrent sur les siennes pour stopper ses mouvements. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de BaekHyun qui lui dit ensuite :

- _Calme-toi ça va aller d’accord ? Et n’aie pas peur de rater quelques-unes de tes notes hautes. On comprend tout à fait puisque tu es encore malade._

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en fermant un instant les yeux et l’annonce de leur quatuor fût lancée. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il croisa un court instant le regard de YiXing et resta bloqué dans le sien, avant de rougir et de détourner le regard. Il suivit doucement KyungSoo sur scène, suivi de LuHan et BaekHyun. Ils s’alignèrent tous les quatre devant le piano, tandis que YiXing s’installait sur celui-ci. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que les premières notes de la mélodie au piano ne résonnent et KyungSoo commença à chanter. BaekHyun enchaîna suivi de LuHan avant que JongDae n’entame le refrain d’une voix étonnamment claire malgré son état de fatigue. Ses notes étaient justes et personne ne pouvait se douter qu’il était malade.

Le reste de la chanson sa voix se fit puissante, comme celles de ses trois camarades qui interprétèrent la balade sans accrocs. Les voix de BaekHyun et JongDae percèrent l’air dans la fin de la chanson, la salle restant totalement silencieuse et subjuguée par les chanteurs devant eux. KyungSoo chanta le dernier couplet et YiXing joua les dernières notes de la mélodie, avant que la salle ne soit remplie d’applaudissements. Les cinq jeunes hommes furent rapidement présentés, ils s’inclinèrent devant le public avant de quitter la scène, toujours sous les applaudissements. En coulisse, BaekHyun laissa finalement éclater sa joie en sautillant. Il courut presque jusqu’à ChanYeol et se jeta dans ses bras, l’embrassant tendrement. Son petit ami le serra contre lui en le félicitant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les amis félicitèrent ensuite JongDae, impressionnés par sa prestation :

_-Tu as réussi tes high notes ! On ne pourrait même pas deviné que tu es malade !_ lança KyungSoo, réellement surpris.

JongDae fit un sourire timide en remerciant ses amis pour leurs compliments puis un nouveau stress prit place en lui. Il avait réussi l’un de ses premiers défis. Et maintenant il devait attendre quelques temps avant de faire sa dernière partie, ce qui l’angoissait le plus : son solo. Car il se retrouvait véritablement seul sur scène. Il souffla et suivit ses amis jusqu’à la petite rangée de places qui leur était réservée parmi les spectateurs. JongDae fit en sorte de se mettre en bout de ligne, afin de pouvoir partir facilement, sans déranger personne, quand il le faudrait. Il se concentra comme ses amis sur la scène, où la suite du spectacle avait lieu. Et il se mordit violemment la lèvre en découvrant qu’il s’agissait des parties des danseurs. Donc YiXing. _YiXing va danser sur scène. YiXing va danser sur scène._

Il se redressa inconsciemment sur sa chaise et déglutit en observant les lumières s’éteindre. Il suivit des yeux les silhouettes qui se mettaient en place au centre de la scène, et lâcha un petit « _Woah_ » en repérant le chinois. Il ne fit même pas attention au second danseur, un certain Kim JongIn. , son regard était figé sur YiXing et ses mouvements fluides et précis. Il admirait sa danse, sa silhouette et les muscles des bras qui étaient dévoilés. Ses pensées dérivèrent et il rougit en se raclant la gorge, cela lui arrachant une quinte de toux qu’il tenta de réprimer. Il vint humidifier ses lèvres en ne lâchant pas YiXing du regard jusqu’à l’extinction des lumières. Il lâcha un bruit admiratif, qui ressemblait bien trop à un petit couinement de plaisir, et applaudit fortement pour masquer sa gêne.

Le reste du spectacle passa et alors qu’il n’y avait plus qu’une chanson avant la sienne, JongDae se leva silencieusement, s’attirant un regard surpris de ses quatre amis, ChanYeol les ayant rejoints après son solo de batterie. Il leur fit un sourire timide et rejoignit les coulisses pour éviter les questions. Le stress refit son apparition et il tremblait fortement. La chanson terminée, ce fut son tour. Il attendit que les lumières s’éteignent et monta sur scène pour la deuxième fois, tenant bien son micro serré dans sa main et baissa la tête pour se concentrer. Il connaissait la chanson par cœur mais sa voix enrouée lui faisait peur. Il respira un grand coup et releva la tête lorsque les premières notes retentirent. Il mordit sa lèvre et commença à chanter.

Un lourd silence se fit dans le public, tous transportés par la voix puissante de JongDae. BaekHyun et ChanYeol étaient très surpris de découvrir leur meilleur ami sur scène, celui-ci ne leur ayant pas dit qu’il préparait un solo pour leur spectacle. Et ils étaient impressionnés : JongDae arrivait à chanter sans aucune fausse note malgré sa toux et son rhume, surtout que la chanson était remplie de notes plutôt hautes. YiXing, pour sa part, était subjugué : JongDae, seul sur scène, dégageait une aura fantastique. YiXing pouvait voir que son ami semblait un peu stressé, sa main serrant fortement son micro et ses lèvres tremblant légèrement sous certaines notes, ses yeux se faisant brillants. Avant le dernier refrain, la voix de JongDae se fit encore plus impressionnante, le couplet étant rempli de notes très hautes qu’il effectua sans soucis.

YiXing resta admiratif devant la force de JongDae, qui malgré sa voix enrouée interprétait la chanson sans accroches. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, il fut l’un des premiers à se lever pour applaudir, et il s’attira des regards surpris et rieurs de ChanYeol et BaekHyun, avant que ceux-ci ne se lèvent aussi. En regardant la foule debout, JongDae croisa un instant le regard du chinois, surpris de voir celui-ci debout à l’applaudir avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. En le voyant ainsi et en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis debout également, un sourire lumineux prit place sur ses lèvres. Il s’inclina pour saluer la foule et le professeur fit signe au reste du groupe de les rejoindre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous sur scène pour saluer la foule et être tous applaudit une nouvelle fois.

BaekHyun vint enlacer JongDae avec un grand sourire, lui tapant tout de même doucement l’épaule :

_-Yah pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu préparais un solo ?_

_-Je voulais vous faire une petite surprise._ Répondit JongDae d’une voix plus rauque qu’avant.

Il avait forcé sur sa voix pour chanter correctement et il le sentait à présent : sa gorge l’irritait encore plus et il toussa de nouveau quelques fois, d’une toux grasse. Les amis continuaient de discuter tandis que le public se dissipait. JongDae se sentit tout à coup pris d'une grande fatigue et toussa de nouvelles fois. A ce son, BaekHyun s'inquiéta un peu et vint poser une main sur son front, fronçant les sourcils en voyant ses yeux brillants de fatigue.

- _Ca va aller ?_

_-Oui oui... Mais je suis fatigué..._

_-Va te reposer alors ? On se voit demain ! Et si tu es trop fatigué reste chez toi, je te prendrais les cours. Et on se revoit Dimanche chez Yeol dans tous les cas ! Donc tu as le temps de te remettre d'ici là._

JongDae hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et salua donc ses amis, décidant de rentrer chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième partie de cet OS, en espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Il ne retrouva ses amis que le Dimanche chez ChanYeol. Il portait un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil, ses cheveux bien rabattus vers son œil gauche, le masquant presque entièrement Il pinça les lèvres et sonna après avoir fait une petite moue contrariée. Ce fut ChanYeol qui vint lui ouvrir avec son grand sourire habituel. Il l’invita à entrer et remarqua finalement son accoutrement :

_-Tu te prends pour une star à mettre des lunettes de soleil la nuit Jong ?_

JongDae grogna et posa son sac sans douceur sur le sol, en soupirant ensuite. Il rejoignit le salon avec ChanYeol, découvrant ainsi les premiers invités : BaekHyun, KyungSoo, YiXing et JongIn et deux autres personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il vint s’installer à la place libre à côté de BaekHyun et celui-ci fit la même réflexion que ChanYeol quant aux lunettes que portait JongDae. Celui-ci gonfla les joues et s’enfonça dans le canapé en croisant les bras sur son torse en lançant à son meilleur ami de se la fermer. Celui-ci rit alors et se pencha sur lui dans le but de lui retirer son bonnet et ses lunettes. Sous l’œil amusé des autres, les deux amis luttèrent quelques instants avant que BaekHyun ne triomphe en débarrassant le plus jeune de ses lunettes. Il eut alors une expression surprise avant qu’il ne prenne un air inquiet en voyant le visage de son ami qui soupira.

- _JongDae ? Il s’est passé quoi ?_ demanda-t-il avec une voix inquiète.

Celui-ci resta silencieux et lâcha un nouveau soupir en replaçant son bonnet. Il se redressa un peu et tout le monde put ainsi observer son visage : son œil gauche présentait un gros hématome et son arcade sourcilière était couverte d’un pansement, visiblement pour protéger une coupure. YiXing, KyungSoo et ChanYeol firent une petite grimace en découvrant son visage. JongDae replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux et murmura pour répondre :

_-Je me suis pris une porte…_

Ses amis auraient pu rire, mais l’inquiétude prit le dessus :

_-Comment tu as fait ton compte ?_

_-J’ai forcé sur ma voix Jeudi pour chanter… Du coup Vendredi je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Et j’ai eu un vertige chez moi. En tombant je me suis cogné contre la porte de ma salle de bains… Je me suis ouvert l’arcade. Et j’ai un énorme coquart._ Dit-il en montrant son œil du doigt, sa voix se faisant rauque.

BaekHyun fit une petite moue suite à ses explications et alla lui chercher une pommade contre les bleus. Il lui tendit avec un petit sourire et JongDae le remercia, mettant rapidement de la pommade sur son œil avec de légères grimaces quand il se faisait mal. Il fut un peu soulagé que ses amis ne se moquent pas de lui, car ils auraient pu en être capables. Mais apparemment son absence du Vendredi les avait inquiétés. Il souffla et ferma un instant les yeux en se raclant la gorge. Il allait un peu mieux, mais sa voix n’était toujours pas totalement revenue. Il avait ainsi une voix rauque et ressentait une légère gêne lorsqu’il déglutissait. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher son œil et soupira doucement.

Il remercia ChanYeol lorsque celui-ci lui amena un verre de soda tandis qu’il prenait place à ses côtés, le forçant à s’approcher légèrement de YiXing sur sa gauche, les gênant tous les deux. Ils sursautèrent légèrement en entendant la sonnerie de l’entrée. BaekHyun alla ouvrir et salua les invités avec une voix joyeuse, avant qu’un petit silence ne prenne place. Il revint finalement vers eux, semblant visiblement un peu contrarié. JongDae se redressa dans son siège en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à demander ce qu’il se passait à BaekHyun mais l’entrée des nouveaux venus dans le salon coupa sa question. En effet, LuHan venait d’arriver mais il n’était pas seul. Il était accompagné de MinSeok. Il resta surpris avant de se pencher vers ChanYeol et lui demanda, très contrarié :

_-Je peux savoir ce que MinSeok fout là ?_

ChanYeol haussa les épaules en fixant le roux avec de petits yeux. Roux qui regardait JongDae, tandis que ce dernier avait détourné le regard vers sa boisson, gêné et énervé. Il mordit ses lèvres en serrant sa main sur le verre, refusant de relever la tête puisqu’il sentait le regard du jeune homme sur lui. Alors que la soirée débutait, il fit en sorte de l’éviter au maximum, refusant de se retrouver à côté de MinSeok et de devoir lui parler. Il était toujours un peu fatigué et avait eu mal à la tête avant de venir alors il avait pris un médicament : il ne pouvait donc même pas noyer sa contrariété dans l’alcool. Ou du moins il devait éviter. Il replaça son bonnet sur ses cheveux en se laissant tomber dans le canapé aux côtés de KyungSoo,

Il souhaitait déjà éviter YiXing, chose qui lui était bien difficile et _l’autre_ se ramenait également. Qui l’avait invité d’ailleurs ? Certainement pas Yeol ou BaekHyun, ils savaient tous les deux ce que le roux lui avait fait subir et étaient aussi remontés que lui sur ce sujet. Alors peut-être LuHan ? Il savait que MinSeok était son ami donc peut-être lui avait-il proposé de venir à cette soirée. Il lâcha un couinement de dépit en fermant les yeux, s’attirant un regard surpris de son voisin. Il fit une moue boudeuse en laissant sa tête s’appuyer sur le dossier du canapé. Au moins YiXing lui facilitait les choses : il l’évitait également. Mais MinSeok lui compliquait les choses. Il sentait son regard sur lui depuis que son aîné était entré, même s’il discutait avec LuHan et d’autres invités.

Il sursauta lorsque le canapé à ses côtés s’affaissa, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux pour voir qui avait pris place dans le canapé. Et il gémit intérieurement de dépit. _Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal pour mériter ça mon dieu ?_ Se plaignit-il mentalement. Le roux s’était assis à ses côtés avec deux verres. A travers ses lunettes de soleil, le chanteur lui lança un regard noir en voyant le sourire joueur et séducteur de MinSeok. Il voulut lui dire de se barrer et le laisser tranquille, mais n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le roux prenait la parole avant, en lui tendant un verre :

_-Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir._

JongDae lui lança un regard en biais, pas du tout convaincu par ses paroles. MinSeok insista en avançant le verre vers lui en souriant toujours. JongDae leva les yeux au ciel et prit le verre en répondant :

_-C’est ça, prends-moi pour un abruti. Tu savais très bien que je serais là, ChanYeol est mon meilleur ami et je suis toujours présent aux soirées._

Le roux fit un sourire en coin en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, vite imité par JongDae qui fit ensuite une grimace en sentant l’alcool lui brûler légèrement la gorge.

_-C’est quoi ?_

_-Mh… Vodka orange. Je me rappelle que tu aimais ça._

JongDae lui lança un regard désespéré en pensant qu’il avait été plutôt généreux en vodka. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de boire son verre, ses pensées dérivant de nouveau vers des souvenirs douloureux. Il ne fit même plus attention à MinSeok et à ce qu’il lui disait, abandonnant finalement l’idée de rester prudent au niveau du mélange alcool – médicaments. Il continua donc de boire, sans accorder d’importance au fait que MinSeok s’était approché de lui, sa main libre posée sur sa cuisse avec un sourire séducteur. Il ne le stoppa même pas, lâchant un soupir à en fendre l’âme.

Sa bonne humeur disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Ça n’allait pas fort en ce qui concernait YiXing, et désormais MinSeok revenait à la charge. Il tendit son verre vide au roux qui lâcha un petit rire en se levant pour aller lui en chercher un autre. La boisson en main, il revint à ses côtés, sa main revenant exercer de petits cercles sur sa cuisse à travers son jean. JongDae ferma les yeux aux frissons qu’il ressentit soudainement et mordit l’intérieur de sa joue. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Pas après ce que l’autre lui avait fait. Surtout avec ce qu'il ressentait pour YiXing désormais. Et pourtant son corps réagissait aux souvenirs. Dans sa lutte intérieure, JongDae occultait totalement le monde extérieur et le mélange des médicaments et de l’alcool lui montait vite à la tête même en ayant seulement bu deux verres. Si bien qu’il était encore plus embrouillé.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, installé dans le canapé sous la fenêtre, YiXing observait l’échange des deux coréens avec un air contrarié. Voir JongDae et l’autre jeune homme ensemble et surtout le fait qu’ils soient aussi proches, l’énervait. Et il savait très bien pourquoi. La distance entre JongDae et lui depuis quelques jours avait permis à son esprit de s’éclaircir. Et désormais il était sûr de ce que JongDae était pour lui. Il espérait simplement que la réciproque soit vraie. Sauf que pour l’instant il n’en avait pas l’impression. Il jeta de nombreux regards noirs vers le roux, surtout en voyant celui-ci se pencher sur JongDae pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille, ce qui gêna apparemment le coréen qui s’écarta un peu de lui.

YiXing était jaloux. _Très_ jaloux. Il se doutait bien qu’il y avait ou avait eu quelque chose entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il était partagé entre l’envie de savoir ce qu’il y avait eu exactement et sa jalousie qui pourrait lui faire agir impulsivement. Il but rageusement son cinquième verre de la soirée, l’alcool commençant à le rendre euphorique sans qu’il ne se sente mal. Il avait toujours conscience de ses pensées et de ce qu’il faisait. Il sursauta un peu lorsque BaekHyun vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, lui faisant lâcher JongDae des yeux. Il tourna son regard vers BaekHyun qui fixait JongDae avec un air inquiet.

_-Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là l’autre sérieusement_ ? Grogna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour YiXing en lançant un regard noir vers le voisin du vocaliste.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard étonné en penchant la tête, cherchant visiblement à comprendre. BaekHyun fit une petite moue en posant son regard sur YiXing puis lui avoua :

_-Je sais que JongDae va m’en vouloir si je t’en parle. Mais bon. Il faut que je t’explique pour que tu comprennes mieux._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Ce qu’il y a entre MinSeok et JongDae. Et le pourquoi nous sommes si énervés contre lui._

YiXing fronça les sourcils, soudainement très curieux. Il se tourna vers le coréen avec un air vraiment intéressé, attendant que celui-ci parle. BaekHyun se tourna également vers lui et lui expliqua donc :

- _JongDae et MinSeok sont sortis ensemble. A vrai dire, c’est un peu moi qui les ai mis ensemble. Je savais que JongDae était amoureux de MinSeok, mais je ne savais rien sur lui donc j’ai fait des petites recherches sans le dire à Jong et j’ai essayé de les mettre en couple. J’ai réussi et ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an sauf que… MinSeok est un véritable enfoiré._

En entendant son ami jurer, YiXing ouvrit un peu plus les yeux avec un air surpris. BaekHyun eut un rire amer avant de se remémorer _ce_ souvenir en particulier. Il expliqua donc à YiXing, la scène se rejouant en même temps dans son esprit, son cœur se serrant douloureusement.

_Il était devant chez son meilleur ami, ayant envoyé des messages à celui-ci depuis deux jours sans qu’il ne lui réponde. Il avait donc choisi de venir chez lui, voir ce qui n’allait pas car son silence l’inquiétait. Il sonna à la porte et ce fut la mère de son ami qui l’accueillit avec un air inquiet. Cela renforça le sentiment de BaekHyun que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il déglutit et entra donc après que la femme ne lui ait expliqué que JongDae était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, ne descendant que pour manger. BaekHyun la remercia et grimpa rapidement l’escalier, entrant dans la chambre sans toquer._

_Il découvrit ainsi son meilleur ami allongé en position fœtale sur son lit, le corps tremblant et les épaules secouées à cause de ses sanglots. Le blond se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami, s’installant dans le lit en le serrant contre lui. JongDae ne pleurait jamais. Jamais ou très très rarement. Il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose de grave…_

_-Jong ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

_  
Ce dernier mit du temps à lui répondre, sa voix enrouée :_

_-Je… Je devais sortir avec MinSeok Vendredi soir… Alors je suis allé l’attendre devant son amphi. Et il était à la porte en train de discuter avec un mec. J’avais l’impression qu’il le draguait et… Et il a dit… Que…_

_Sa voix se coupa soudainement, la gorge nouée aux souvenirs de la discussion qu’il avait surpris. Son amant parlait de lui. Et il avait avoué certaines choses que JongDae n’avait pu supporter. Il cacha son visage contre le cou de son ami, celui-ci le serrant plus étroitement encore en restant silencieux, lui laissant le temps de lui parler sans se forcer. Il parvint finalement à expliquer la situation, sa voix prenant une intonation colérique._

_-Il a dit que l’autre gars était un bon coup… Et qu’ils devraient remettre ça rapidement. Et… Ils ont parlé de moi. MinSeok a avoué qu’il ne m’avait jamais dit clairement « Je t’aime » et que j’étais juste un « bon coup » pour lui._

_A ces mots, BaekHyun serra plus étroitement son meilleur ami contre lui en fermant fortement les yeux. Il maudissait MinSeok. Il resta contre lui, laissant son ami se calmer. Ils furent rejoints par ChanYeol, auquel la situation fut également expliquée par BaekHyun, JongDae n’ayant pas la force de répéter les choses. La réaction de ChanYeol fut identique à celle de BaekHyun : il serra son ami contre lui en insultant MinSeok. JongDae eut un petit rire jaune en murmurant d’une voix amère :_

_-_ _J'ai dû passer pour un beau con à lui sourire et lui dire « Je t'aime » dans les couloirs avec tous ses amants autour de nous…_

_Ses deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard douloureux à ses paroles._

YiXing ouvrit de grands yeux à l’explication du coréen. Et BaekHyun rajouta ensuite :

_-Et on a appris plus tard que MinSeok couchait avec de nombreux mecs de son année et de son cursus…_ _Alors que lui et JongDae étaient déjà ensemble et intimes._

YiXing tourna son regard vers les concernés et ses yeux se fixèrent sur JongDae. BaekHyun regarda tour à tour YiXing et son meilleur ami avant de demander :

_-Il y a un truc entre JongDae et toi ?_

YiXing tourna sa tête vers lui et répondit alors précipitamment en réalisant sa question :

_-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh non non non ! J’étais juste curieux…_

BaekHyun rit légèrement et secoua la tête en répliquant :

_-Mouais mouais… Mais si JongDae te plait, ne te joues pas de lui d’accord ? Il en a déjà eu assez avec MinSeok._

_-Ce n’est pas mon intention…_ Murmura le chinois en regardant de nouveau l’ancien couple.

 _-Ohoh~ quelle est-elle alors ?_ Demanda BaekHyun, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

YiXing rougit alors et répliqua en bafouillant :

_-Non ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

  
BaekHyun éclata de rire et voulut répliquer encore mais ChanYeol vint attraper la main de son petit-ami pour l’attirer sur la piste de danse improvisée. YiXing eut un faible sourire en les voyant et son attention fut de nouveau attirée par le châtain et le roux toujours installés l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé. La jalousie prit le pas sur son idée de rester éloigné de JongDae, surtout lorsqu’il vit la main de leur aîné remonter plus haut sur la cuisse du chanteur. Il traversa le salon, se postant devant eux et lança un regard noir à MinSeok en attrapant de manière autoritaire la main de châtain. Il tira celui-ci vers lui, le forçant à se lever. Sans laisser le temps à l’un ou à l’autre de répliquer, YiXing traîna JongDae jusqu’au milieu de la piste de danse, se tournant ensuite vers lui.

  
L’intervention de YiXing avait sorti le coréen de sa torpeur et il se laissa faire en souriant doucement. _YiXing a fait le premier pas. YiXing est venu de son plein gré vers moi._ Il eut un air étonné lorsque YiXing s’arrêta au milieu du salon, parmi les autres invités qui dansaient et qu’il se tourna vers lui. Il resta immobile, ne sachant pas ce que l’autre souhaitait et son esprit était toujours cotonneux. Il sursauta quand il le prit contre lui, ses bras passés autour de sa taille. Il resta un instant stoïque avant de rendre son étreinte à son aîné, souriant doucement en passant ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes avant que YiXing ne se mette à bouger légèrement sur le rythme de la musique, encourageant JongDae à faire de même.

_-Je ne sais pas danser…_ Murmura le coréen, un peu gêné.

 _-Ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est pas un concours._ Répondit-il d’une voix amusée.

Il exerça de lents mouvements, et JongDae l’imita finalement, se laissant aller en continuant de fixer le visage du plus grand. Il déglutit lorsque leurs regards s’accrochèrent, et voulut parler mais YiXing ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il glissa sa main plus bas dans son dos, le collant de manière possessive contre lui et sa seconde main remonta vers son visage pour caresser sa joue avec tendresse. JongDae murmura son prénom en rougissant, mais son vis-à-vis ne lui répondit pas, venant retirer doucement ses lunettes de soleil. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et sa main glissa de sa joue vers sa nuque. Il attira ensuite son visage vers le sien, faisant lâcher un couinement surpris à JongDae avant que leurs bouches ne se rencontrent.

Les mains de JongDae s’ancrèrent sur les hanches de YiXing, rapprochant le corps de celui-ci encore plus près du sien tout en répondant au baiser avec passion. La main de YiXing sur sa nuque se serra légèrement tandis qu’il collait son bassin au sien en grognant avant de commencer des mouvements contre lui. Son geste arracha un rougissement à JongDae qui sépara leurs lèvres, le souffle court tandis qu’il fixait YiXing. Il murmura alors, en regardant rapidement autour d’eux, les joues colorées :

- _On est… On n’est pas seuls._

  
Le chinois hocha doucement la tête, réalisant en effet qu’ils étaient encore au milieu du salon. Il reporta son attention sur JongDae, et lui lança un sourire joueur et malicieux. Il lui fit un clin d’œil en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Le brun le tira vers le couloir en ne perdant pas son sourire, surprenant JongDae qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la volonté de l’autre. Il eut un éclair de lucidité en constatant que son ami le tirait vers la salle de bains. L’alcool dans leurs organismes les rendaient euphoriques et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Le plus vieux les guida vers la salle de bains, et à peine furent-ils entrés que JongDae referma la porte, plaquant son aîné contre celle-ci, reprenant ses lèvres avec passion.

Son geste surpris YiXing qui resta un instant inactif avant de glisser ses mains sur les reins de JongDae, ses doigts glissant sous le tissu pour caresser sa peau. Son action fit frissonner le coréen, celui-ci venant mordiller sa lèvre en représailles. Il l’embrassa encore plus férocement, les mains de YiXing remontant dans son dos, relevant son t-shirt et JongDae gémit en plaquant un peu plus le brun contre la porte. Les mains de celui-ci se serrèrent d’avantage contre ses reins et sa langue vint jouer entre ses lèvres pour approfondir l’échange. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et chacun put sentir le début de désir de l’autre, accélérant les battements de leurs cœurs. Le baiser se fit plus profond, JongDae ouvrant les lèvres pour laisser leurs langues se rejoindre.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le devant du torse de YiXing, rejoignant sa ceinture. Il joua un instant de ses pouces sur le bord du pantalon sombre qu’il portait, avant qu’il ne sorte la chemise du pantalon. Il caressa un instant les abdos qu’il pouvait sentir avant de séparer leurs lèvres pour regarder YiXing et sa réaction. Il fit un sourire en coin en voyant celui-ci le fixer avec des yeux déjà légèrement brillants. Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres et glissa sa main devant, ses doigts venant habilement déboucler la ceinture et ouvrir le bouton du pantalon. Il abaissa la braguette en ne quittant pas son aîné des yeux, son cœur s’accélérant en le voyant entrouvrir les lèvres lorsque, dans son geste, sa main appuya sur la bosse qu’il pouvait sentir. Il susurra son prénom d’une voix faible, le faisant rouvrir les yeux qu’il avait fermé.

JongDae lui fit un doux sourire et YiXing comprit qu’ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ce qu’ils faisaient au fond d’eux. Ils étaient juste euphoriques. Ses pensées déraillèrent lorsque la main de JongDae se fit plus baladeuse, glissant sous le tissu de son boxer pour caresser franchement son sexe. Il gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière, rompant ainsi le contact visuel. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses mains toujours dans le dos du châtain s’enfoncèrent légèrement dans ses reins. Le chanteur sourit et serra la base du sexe dans sa main avant de commencer à pomper la verge tendue, faisant pousser de nouveaux grognements à YiXing.

L’une des mains de celui-ci glissa sous la chemise de JongDae, passant ensuite sur son ventre plat dépourvu d’abdos. Il la glissa plus bas, ouvrant précipitamment le pantalon pour imiter son cadet. Il commença à lui rendre ses attentions, stoppant un instant les gestes du coréen qui rejeta la tête en arrière en une expression purement jouissive pour le chinois avant que son poignet n'effectue des mouvements plus rapides. Une pensée furtive traversa l'esprit de YiXing : JongDae était magnifique. Même avec son œil au beurre noir. Il grogna son prénom et sa seconde main rejoignit sa nuque pour reprendre ses lèvres avec fougue. Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent sous l’action et leurs gestes se firent hâtifs sur le sexe de leur opposé. Ils gémirent entre les lèvres de l’autre, leurs échanges minimisant leurs bruits de plaisir.

- _Ah YiXing…_ Murmura le coréen en détachant ses lèvres des siennes, collant son front au sien.

L’autre répondit par un grognement au son de la voix rendue rauque de son cadet, en glissant sa main le long de son dos, venant serrer sa hanche et il tendit les lèvres pour engager un nouveau baiser. JongDae l’embrassa alors en glissant sa deuxième main vers son boxer pour glisser celui-ci sur ses cuisses et libérer totalement son sexe. Son geste arracha un lourd soupir à YiXing, dont les dents vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant qu’il ne lui grogne :

_-Toi aussi…_

JongDae eut une moue d’incompréhension avant de réaliser que son ami lui demandait de baisser également son propre boxer. Il le fit donc, soupirant presque de soulagement en sentant l’air frais sur son sexe tendu. Il lança un regard provocant à YiXing avant de coller soudainement son bassin au sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections, et le chinois se cambra contre le bois de la porte. JongDae glissa ensuite sa main sur son torse, caressant distraitement ses hanches avant de venir prendre leurs deux sexes dans sa main. Il lâcha un fort gémissement, en même temps que son aîné et ils recommencèrent à s’embrasser.

La main de YiXing vint agripper son épaule en sentant JongDae exercer de nouveaux mouvements de pompage sur leurs verges collées. La main libre du châtain vint s’appuyer sur la porte à côté de la tête de YiXing tandis que leurs corps se mettaient à trembler. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le coréen accéléra ses mouvements de poignet, la main forte de YiXing rejoignit la sienne dans ses mouvements lui arrachant un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres avant qu’il ne reprenne ses mouvements. La voix de JongDae se cassa presque sous le plaisir qu’il ressentait alors le chinois ralentit ses mouvements, sa main autrefois sur l’épaule du coréen venant se placer sur sa joue. Il la caressa doucement, et murmura avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser :

_-Attention à ta voix…_

Le chanteur eut un petit sourire contre sa bouche et il l’embrassa doucement, simplement en surface avant de reculer sa tête. Il lui fit un petit sourire et reprit de doux mouvements, sans brusquer les choses. Pour sa part, il atteignait sa limite, mais il luttait pour venir en même temps que son aîné. En sentant le bassin de celui-ci se lancer inconsciemment vers le sien, il sourit finement et embrassa langoureusement son aîné, en accélérant de manière soudaine ses gestes sur leurs sexes. Il gémit contre sa bouche et se sentit rapidement venir. Leur échange avala leurs gémissements de libération, et leurs mains se resserrèrent sur leurs sexes tandis qu’ils se libéraient. Leurs corps se cambrèrent soudainement en même temps que leurs semences se mélangeaient entre leurs doigts et YiXing laissa sa tête s’appuyer sur la porte, ses yeux se fermant pour profiter totalement de son orgasme. 

Il sentit la tête de son cadet se poser contre son torse, son souffle chaud et rapide tapant contre sa poitrine à travers son haut, le faisant frissonner. Il glissa sa main dans sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux, les caressant distraitement. Il vint ensuite embrasser le haut de son crâne en fermant un instant les yeux, le temps que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur ne se calment. Il se sépara ensuite de lui et il rougit en constatant que leurs mains à présent souillées étaient liées sur leurs sexes. Il se racla la gorge, gêné et lâcha finalement la main de JongDae sans croiser son regard. Il remit son boxer et son pantalon sans pour autant le fermer et partit ensuite vers le lavabo se laver les mains.

Il fut vite rejoint par JongDae qui mordit ses lèvres. Il n’osait pas le regarder. Son cœur battait encore très vite et il doutait. L’alcool dans son organisme avait totalement disparue et désormais il avait les idées plus claires. Ne s’étaient-ils pas trop précipités ? Ils venaient limite de se sauter dessus… Bien évidemment il ne regrettait pas mais quand même. Pour qui YiXing allait-il le prendre désormais ? Il rougit et releva la tête pour observer son ami – _amant ?_ – à travers le miroir, croisant un instant son regard avant qu’il ne rebaisse la tête pour remettre de l’ordre dans sa tenue. Il murmura une excuse rapide avant de s’extirper de la salle de bains. Il ne laissait même pas le temps à YiXing de comprendre, celui-ci ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux en observant son ami se sauver. Il lâcha un soupir en baissant la tête et reboutonna son pantalon, suivant ensuite le coréen dans le salon.

Le reste de la soirée, JongDae fut gêné en présence du chinois. Il tenta de le cacher tant bien que mal, et un mal de tête le prit de nouveau. Il finit ainsi dans le canapé, ses jambes repliées contre son torse et les bras passés autour de celles-ci, son corps se faisant tremblant. Il était soudainement fatigué et avait repris un médicament sous l’avis de BaekHyun qui n’avait – heureusement – pas remarqué leur absence à lui et YiXing. Son rhume toujours présent en plus de l’activité qu’il avait eu avec le musicien l’avait épuisé. Il regarda un instant l’horloge sur la cheminée de son ami, lâchant un gémissement de dépit : minuit dix. Il était épuisé. Ses paupières papillonnaient par moments et il luttait presque contre le sommeil. Il laissa sa tête venir s’appuyer sur l’épaule de son voisin, ne faisant même pas attention de qui il s’agissait.

Il ne remarqua donc pas qu’il s’agissait de MinSeok qui semblait surpris mais ravi de se retrouver ainsi contre le coréen. Il eut un sourire vainqueur et laissa sa main venir se poser sur la cuisse de JongDae tandis que celui-ci sombrait dans le sommeil. MinSeok fut cependant délogé lorsque les invités partirent tous et que BaekHyun vint vers lui avec un regard noir, lui ordonnant de se décaler. Il lâcha un lourd soupir, levant les yeux au ciel en laissant ainsi ChanYeol récupérer un JongDae endormi dans ses bras, pour l’installer dans la chambre d’amis, bien installé sous la couette. De nouveau, YiXing fut invité à dormir aux côtés de JongDae et comme la dernière fois à peine fut-il installé sur le dos que son vis-à-vis vint se coller à son torse. Il eut un air inquiet en sentant le front brûlant du coréen contre son épaule. Il prit la même position que la dernière fois, l’une de ses mains se posant dans ses cheveux et la seconde rejoignant sa taille pour le serrer contre lui de manière inconsciemment possessive.

Le lendemain, lorsque YiXing ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu’il était seul dans le lit. JongDae était déjà levé. Il soupira en regardant le plafond, pensant à leur échange de la veille. Il cacha un instant son visage de son bras avant de secouer la tête, venant mordre sa lèvre inférieure en se souvenant de la manière dont JongDae avait dominé hier soir. Après quelques minutes à rester pensif, et surtout à calmer ses ardeurs sous ses pensées, YiXing se redressa finalement sur ses jambes. Il se recoiffa rapidement et enfila son t-shirt avant de sortir de la chambre. En sortant de celle-ci il se fit la réflexion qu’il n’avait vu ni le sac ni les affaires du chanteur dans la pièce. Il haussa les épaules et descendit les escaliers, rejoignant le salon où ChanYeol, BaekHyun et LuHan étaient déjà levés et il constata l’absence de son cadet. Et _ô dieu soit loué_ , il n’y avait pas MinSeok. Car il avait plutôt envie d’envoyer celui-ci contre un mur. Ou de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Il s’installa aux côtés de ses amis autour de la table et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que JongDae semblait déjà être parti. Il eut une moue contrariée à cette constatation mais retint son soupir. Ils devaient parler tous les deux. Il allait demander à BaekHyun pourquoi le coréen était parti lorsque le téléphone de ChanYeol sonna, annonçant la réception d'un message.

- _Ah ! C'est la maman de JongDae_.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?_ Demanda BaekHyun.

_-« Merci d'avoir raccompagné JongDae jusque chez nous ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop mal hier.» Heureusement que je l'ai ramené ! Il tenait à peine debout ce matin... Il était super fiévreux. Et il n'avait presque plus de voix. J'allais pas le laisser rentrer à pied !_

BaekHyun hocha la tête et ChanYeol tapa une réponse rapide pour la mère de son ami. En entendant les mots du grand brun, YiXing prit un air inquiet. Il avait en effet senti JongDae très fiévreux cette nuit, mais ne pensait pas que son état était si grave. Il se mordit les lèvres et décide finalement qu'il irait voir son ami chez lui dans quelques jours, lorsqu'il sera totalement rétabli.

Il attendit donc une semaine avant de se rendre chez son ami. Il était devant sa porte, prêt à toquer. Il avait réfléchi durant tous ces jours sur ce qu'il voulait dire à son ami. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment qu'un simple ami aux yeux de YiXing. Il souffla un bon coup, se lançant un petit encouragement en chinois puis tapa finalement trois coups sonores contre le bois de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, et il découvrit JongDae, visiblement contrarié, celui-ci lançant sans remarquer qu'il ouvrait à YiXing :

- _MinSeok je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir !_

Il prit un air étonné en constatant qu'il avait en réalité ouvert sa porte au chinois. Il ouvrit les lèvres sous la surprise en rougissant un peu et bafouilla rapidement :

- _Oh YiXing... Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre..._

 _-J'ai cru comprendre..._ Murmura YiXing en réponse, ravalant sa jalousie.

Alors MinSeok avait reparlé à JongDae depuis la soirée ? Il serra légèrement le poing, et JongDae s'excusa en l'invitant à entrer. Il paraissait totalement hésitant et n'osait croiser le regard de son aîné et YiXing remarqua son œil au beurre noir toujours présent. _Il n'avait pas dû se rater en chutant_ , pensa-t'il.

- _Qu'est-ce que... Tu fais ici ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou manger quelque chose ?_ _Ne fais pas attention au bazar, nous n'avons pas rangé..._ Débita rapidement le coréen.

Son stress évident fit sourire YiXing qui secoua la tête en répondant d'une voix bien claire, ses yeux s'accrochant finalement dans ceux de son ami :

_-En réalité je suis ici pour que l'on parle tous les deux._

_-Que l'on parle de..._

JongDae laissa sa phrase en suspens et YiXing hocha la tête en ajoutant :

- _Que l'on parle de la fête chez BaekHyun. Et de celle chez ChanYeol, plus précisément de notre échange dans la salle de bains._

_Oh ça._ Pensa JongDae. Evidemment que son ami voulait parler de cela. JongDae l'avait embrassé. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés, et mutuellement masturbés. _Evidemment_ qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent... Il hocha alors la tête et se racla la gorge. Il invita ensuite son ami à le suivre, le conduisant dans sa chambre. Si ses parents rentraient pour il ne savait quelle raison, il voulait éviter qu'ils ne surprennent une conversation aussi privée.

YiXing se laissa guider, secrètement curieux de découvrir la chambre de son camarade. Il entra alors silencieusement dans celle-ci une fois que JongDae eut ouvert la porte pour le laisser passer. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, observant le chinois découvrir son espace personnel. Car oui, il était rare que des amis pénètrent dans sa chambre. Seuls BaekHyun et ChanYeol étaient déjà entrés ici. Et MinSeok lorsque lui et JongDae sortaient ensemble. Alors le fait que le châtain invite son ami à rejoindre sa chambre signifiait beaucoup pour lui-même.

YiXing, bien loin des réflexions du coréen, observait la chambre de son ami. Il était surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. Son ami était un peu bordélique. Surtout son bureau qui était jonché de feuilles et documents. YiXing observa même quelques partitions de musique. Il possédait un meuble de télévision noir sur lequel reposaient deux cadres de photo. Sur la première YiXing découvrit JongDae et ses deux meilleurs amis, tous trois avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et bras dessus, bras dessous. La deuxième le fit tendrement sourire. Il s'agissait d'une photo que le chinois reconnut de suite. Elle avait été prise le soir de la fête en l'honneur de YiXing. Ses amis l'avaient organisé lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il restait en Corée avec eux. Et sur celle-ci, la position qu'il avait avec JongDae tout contre lui le fit sourire avec davantage de tendresse. Il prit le cadre dans sa main, ses yeux s'attardant sur l'éclat des yeux de JongDae, et son immense sourire lumineux. Il sursauta lorsque la voix de celui-ci retentit dans son dos :

- _Cette soirée... Je crois que c'était ma préférée de toutes celles que l'on a déjà faites._

La curiosité de YiXing le poussa à poser sa question, tandis qu'il se tournait vers JongDae, le cadre toujours en main :

- _Pourquoi donc ?_

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et s'installa en tailleur au centre de son lit, tapotant la place en face de lui pour inviter YiXing à le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit donc, en gardant la photo entre ses mains. Il s'assit face à JongDae, dans la même position que lui, observant attentivement le visage de celui-ci. Il le vit mordiller l'intérieur de sa joue en observant la photo avant de relever le visage vers lui, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_-Il_ _faut être honnête j'imagine ?_ YiXing hocha la tête. _D'accord... Alors, pour dire la vérité, cette soirée est ma préférée car c'est lors de celle-ci que je suis tombé amoureux._

Le cœur du brun se serra un instant avant qu'il n'ose demander :

- _De qui ? De qui es-tu tombé amoureux ?_

Son cœur partit dans un rythme plus rapide durant les quelques secondes de silence qu'il fallut au coréen pour rassembler son courage.

- _De toi._

Le silence se fit un peu dans la pièce, JongDae baissant le regard vers la photo toujours entre les mains du chinois. Il rougit en revoyant sa position et son propre sourire. YiXing parla finalement, faisant se relever la tête du coréen.

- _Depuis tant de temps ?_

JongDae sourit doucement à la question et hocha la tête, gêné. Il croisa juste un instant le regard de YiXing avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers ses mains bloquées sur son jean. Il eut un petit sursaut lorsque les mains de YiXing vinrent se poser sur les siennes pour les serrer dans les siennes. Le chinois murmura son prénom, et une de ses mains quitta les siennes pour venir relever son visage. Il le regarda en restant silencieux avant de se pencher vers lui. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et laissa sa main caresser sa joue avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Leurs yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et les mains de JongDae s’accrochèrent à celle de YiXing et il répondit au baiser.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec tendresse et JongDae l’approfondit bien vite en laissant sa langue courir sur les lèvres fines de son ami. Il rendit l’échange sauvage après qu'il se soit penché sur lui. L'aîné se retrouva allongé sur le matelas, le corps de JongDae collé contre le sien et leurs bouches liées en un baiser passionné. Les choses accélérèrent soudainement lorsque les doigts de JongDae passèrent sous le pull du chinois. YiXing lâcha un grognement et attrapa ses mains pour le stopper. Il écarta leurs lèvres en les redressant tous les deux en position assise, JongDae désormais installé sur ses cuisses.

_-Attends JongDae… Nous devons encore parler_ _._

Le châtain murmura une excuse en hochant la tête, ses joues s'échauffant et il voulut libérer YiXing de son poids. Alors qu'il se soulevait, un bras passa autour de sa taille pour garder leurs corps enlacés et YiXing se rallongea, installant JongDae contre lui. Il chuchota à son oreille.

- _Je veux que tu restes contre moi._

Sa phrase fit sourire JongDae qui cala sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son cœur. Il se racla la gorge et laissa le chinois reprendre la parole :

_-Il faut que l'on parle de la soirée chez ChanYeol. Et de notre escapade dans sa salle de bains..._

A la simple mention ce moment, les battements de cœur et la respiration de JongDae s'accélérèrent brutalement et il pinça ses lèvres entre elles. Il resta silencieux encore une fois, laissant YiXing relancer la conversation.

- _Je ne sais pas comment justifier mon approche durant la soirée autrement que par un seul mot. J'étais jaloux._

Il s'attira alors un regard interrogateur de JongDae et il poursuivit en venant inconsciemment resserrer sa prise sur sa taille.

- _J'étais jaloux de ta proximité avec MinSeok. Surtout quand BaekHyun m'a dit ce qu'il y a eu entre vous._

JongDae lâcha un grognement, comme une insulte pour son meilleur ami, le maudissant d'avoir lâché l'information. Sa réaction fit sourire le brun qui continua :

- _Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'avait fait. Et le voir aussi proche de toi, en train de te draguer ouvertement et te voir rougir... Je n'ai pas réussi à rester impassible. Je me suis laissé un peu emporté après._

Au souvenir de leur baiser en plein milieu du salon de son meilleur ami, JongDae se mordit la lèvre. Il se redressa en posant ses avant-bras sur le torse de YiXing, et vint placer son visage au-dessus du sien.

- _J'ai été surpris que tu viennes comme ça, si soudainement. Et je dois avouer que je t'ai béni dans mon esprit de me tirer loin de lui. Mais... Est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

YiXing fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Devant son silence, JongDae reposa la question, un peu hésitant, inquiet de la réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner :

- _Est-ce que tu regrettes notre échange, après que l'on ait quitté le salon ?_

_-Pas le moins du monde. Même si j'aurais préféré que l'on prenne davantage le temps de se découvrir._

Le doute quitta alors immédiatement le cœur de JongDae qui fit un franc sourire à son vis-à-vis. Il se pencha doucement et déposa avec tendresse ses lèvres sur celles plus fines de YiXing qui répondit par automatisme au baiser, ses mains glissant sur les reins du châtain pour les caresser. Le baiser se fit sage, simplement en surface et JongDae se recula après quelques instants pour plonger son regard dans celui de son aîné.

Aîné qui put lire toutes les émotions qui traversaient le châtain. Soulagement, joie, et surtout l'amour. L'amour que le coréen lui portait. Et son cœur loupa un battement puis repartit en un rythme plus rapide. Il glissa ses doigts plus haut, venant caresser la nuque avant d'appuyer dessus pour rapprocher leurs visages à nouveau. Il lui murmura quelques mots en chinois et JongDae, qui avait quelques bases grâce à lui et LuHan, ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se jeter de lui-même sur les lèvres du chinois. Chinois qui sourit contre sa bouche en reprenant le dessus, allongeant JongDae sous lui. Il laissa ses doigts serrer les cheveux châtains et sa seconde main glissa subtilement sous son sweat pour cajoler ses reins.

Le corps du vocaliste se cambra contre le sien et un grognement mourut contre ses lèvres. YiXing vint lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure sensuellement et la réaction de son amant se fit rapidement sentir. Il lâcha un nouveau gémissement en glissant ses mains sur les biceps de YiXing, sa bouche tremblant contre la sienne. Un long frisson parcourut le dos du dominant qui remonta ses doigts, emportant avec lui le vêtement qu'il portait. Il sépara leurs visages pour lui retirer et le jeta à l'aveugle dans la pièce. Un regard vers le plus jeune lui fit comprendre qu'il devait également retirer le sien. Ce qu'il fit donc, lentement, faisant languir JongDae qui découvrait les muscles de son amant. Il mordilla ses lèvres devant le spectacle et vint de suite poser ses doigts sur la peau découverte.

Il caressa les abdos de la pulpe de ses doigts, sentant les muscles se contracter à son passage et il sourit finement, venant racler la peau de ses ongles courts. La réaction de YiXing se fit immédiate : Il murmura son prénom d'une voix profonde en fermant les yeux, un long frisson parcourant son dos. Il s'abaissa ensuite, venant poser ses avants bras de chaque côté de la tête de JongDae et il murmura contre ses lèvres :

- _Tu es bien curieux..._

 _-Je me doutais bien que tu étais terriblement bien foutu._ Rit JongDae en réponse.

YiXing lui lança un regard fier et joueur, et équilibra le poids de son corps sur l'un de ses bras pour glisser l'autre sur le visage de JongDae. Il vint caresser sa joue, puis sa paupière pour descendre ensuite sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il redessina la courbure de celles-ci et se pencha une énième fois vers son visage pour capturer sa bouche. Il rendit le baiser tout de suite profond, sa langue caressant les lèvres pulpeuses de JongDae pour l'inviter à entrouvrir la bouche. Il glissa ensuite sa langue curieuse entre celles-ci et elle retrouva son homologue, l'engageant dans un ballet sensuel.

Sa main précédemment sur la joue du coréen glissa de son visage, caressant avec légèreté son cou, ses clavicules puis plus bas sur son torse. Le corps du chanteur frissonna et il mordit inconsciemment la lèvre supérieure de YiXing dans le baiser tandis que les doigts de celui-ci caressaient ses hanches osseuses. Il glissa ses mains vers le bord du jean serré que portait le soumis, et il sépara leurs lèvres pour les glisser vers le cou pâle de JongDae. Ce dernier étira le cou pour lui laisser inconsciemment plus d'accès et ses mains glissèrent sous les bras de YiXing pour agripper son dos.

- _Mmh YiXing..._

L'accent de JongDae lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom l'avait toujours fait craquer, mais avec cette voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire, il lâcha un grognement sourd contre son cou. Il vint mordiller la peau sous ses lèvres arrachant un geignement entre douleur et plaisir à son amant qui serra ses mains sur ses reins, un soupir franchissant ensuite la barrière de ses lèvres :

_-YiXing plus…_

  
Au son de sa voix, il releva son visage en face du sien et lui fit un sourire en coin, volontairement provocateur et charmeur et il s’arrêta au-dessus de lui lorsque seulement quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. L’une de ses mains le soutint et il utilisa la deuxième pour explorer le ventre puis la lisière du jean sombre que JongDae portait, du bout de ses doigts. Il sourit au halètement que ses effleurements provoquèrent. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de JongDae pour lui murmurer, tandis que ses doigts dégrafaient le bouton du pantalon :

- _Ne sois pas impatient, nous avons tout notre temps aujourd'hui._

Cette simple phrase rendit JongDae fébrile et il remonta soudainement sa main droite pour agripper l’arrière de la tête de YiXing et lier une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres déjà rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers. Il sentit le sourire de son amant contre sa bouche et grogna dans le baiser, venant mordiller sa lèvre en représailles avant de serrer subitement sa main sur sa nuque. Le chinois venait de glisser ses phalanges dans l’ouverture pour caresser son sexe à travers le boxer serré. Il mordit sa lèvre en sentant le souffle de YiXing dans son cou et les lèvres de celui-ci venir en suçoter la peau. Entre temps, il était venu baisser légèrement le bas de JongDae pour glisser sa main directement à l’intérieur de son boxer. Il empoigna directement son sexe, faisant gémir le coréen qui rejeta la tête vers l’arrière.

YiXing mordit légèrement la peau sous ses lèvres, arrachant un cri mélangeant surprise et plaisir au châtain sous lui. Sa réaction le fit sourire finement et il glissa sa main vers l’arrière, caressant distraitement ses bourses avant que son majeur et son index ne se déplacent plus loin, allant caresser l’entrée de JongDae. Ces caresses arrachèrent un semblant de feulement à celui-ci qui agrippa les cheveux de YiXing. Ses lèvres tremblèrent soudainement et il cambra contre le corps musclé de YiXing en gémissant son prénom, en demandant plus.

YiXing s’écarta de lui avec un sourire en coin, fier des réactions qu’il faisait naître chez son cadet. Il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres avant de se redresser à genoux entre les jambes légèrement écartées du coréen, lui lançant un regard brûlant avant de glisser ses mains sur son propre torse de manière sensuelle. Il vint dégrafer son pantalon, baissa ensuite la braguette avec lenteur faisant se mordre violemment les lèvres à JongDae qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

YiXing passa ses pouces dans les poches de devant, les glissant vers le bas pour baisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Il se redressa rapidement pour le retirer totalement, se débarrassant par la même occasion de son boxer sous les yeux gourmands de JongDae. Il se redressa à son tour, venant coller son corps à celui de YiXing. Il glissa sa main sur son torse, puis sur ses hanches avant de venir effleurer son sexe. Alors qu’il allait l’empoigner, la main de YiXing attrapa la sienne pour l’en empêcher. Il remonta celle-ci vers son visage pour embrasser ses doigts puis il la libéra. Il vint embrasser ses lèvres en le forçant à se rallonger, JongDae se laissant faire en répondant au baiser avec passion. Les grandes mains de YiXing glissèrent une nouvelle fois vers le bas de son corps, emportant le jean sombre sur ses cuisses.

Il l’en débarrassa avec empressement, riant légèrement en voyant JongDae se libérer également de son boxer avec empressement. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand le coréen vint appuyer sur ses épaules tout en donnant un coup de bassins. Le chinois se retrouva soudainement dos contre le matelas, le corps de JongDae grimpant aussitôt sur le sien. Les mains du guitariste passèrent sur le dos fin de son amant avant de s’ancrer sur ses fesses arrachant un gémissement délectable au coréen qui se pencha sur lui pour coller davantage leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. Ses lèvres furent une nouvelle fois prises dans un baiser passionné et le corps du coréen trembla presque contre le sien.

Il glissa subtilement ses doigts entre ses globes de chair, venant caresser sa fente du plat de ses doigts. Son action le fit lâcher un grognement en écho à celui que poussa son amant lorsque celui-ci effectua un geste brusque de son bassin vers l’avant, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux sexes gorgés d’envie. Il vint lui murmurer à l’oreille d’une voix affolante de sensualité :

_-Tu aimes ça JongDae ?_

La seule réponse qu’il reçut fut un petit « Mh » gémit d’une voix un peu aiguë, avant que son amant ne se redresse un peu sur ses genoux, relevant simplement le bassin et gardant leurs torses plaqués. YiXing sentait le souffle de son amant se répercuter sa clavicule, le faisant vibrer. Il glissa finalement l’un de ses doigts avec plus de curiosité contre le corps du plus jeune, celui-ci lâchant une profonde expiration contre sa peau sensible en sentant ce doigt fureteur entrer en lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir, surtout lorsque la seconde main du brun vint s’écraser sur sa fesse pour l’écarter un peu de l’autre et laisser plus d’espace à ses doigts.

  
Rapidement, un second doigt, puis un troisième rejoignirent le premier, même si YiXing se rendait tout à fait compte que JongDae ne ressentait aucune douleur. Cette constatation le fit d’ailleurs bouillonner en pensant qu’il n’avait pas été le premier à découvrir le corps de son cadet aussi intimement. Surtout qu’il y avait eu MinSeok avant lui.

A cette pensée, YiXing lâcha un grognement mécontent en rentrant plus durement ses doigts en lui, faisant pousser un gémissement plus fort à JongDae qui se cambra contre lui, avant de venir cacher son visage contre son cou. Sa réaction électrisa le chinois qui recommença donc avec autant de brusquerie, un éclat de fierté s’installant dans son regard devant les réactions qu’il faisait naître chez le chanteur. Il tira légèrement les cheveux de celui-ci, le forçant à écarter son visage de son cou et lui demanda d’une voix profonde et dure :

_-Tu aimes ça hm ? Tu aimais ça venant de MinSeok aussi ?_

_-Aah YiXing…_ Gémit JongDae, totalement pris dans son plaisir.

Il se mit d’ailleurs à bouger son bassin vers l’arrière, entraînant ainsi les doigts de YiXing à nouveau au plus profond de lui, les faisant effleurer cette douce tâche. Son corps eut un spasme soudain, et il laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse de YiXing en respirant difficilement. Il avait horriblement chaud et la voix de son amant le rendait fou. Il vint mordiller sa clavicule, ayant trouvé ce seul moyen pour transmettre son plaisir au musicien. Celui-ci serra ses cheveux et reprit durement ses lèvres en sortant ses doigts de son corps, jugeant JongDae assez préparé. Ils recommencèrent à s’embrasser follement, leurs dents s’entrechoquant et leurs lèvres se rencontrant ensuite avec fougue. JongDae essaya de reprendre le dessus. En vain puisque YiXing vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant d’écarter leurs visages.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, JongDae décelant une nouvelle émotion dans le regard de son aîné. La jalousie. Il prit furtivement un air étonné avant que ses lèvres ne s’étirent en un sourire en coin. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura d’une voix amusée :

_-Tu es jaloux Xing ?_

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement alors il rit légèrement. Il vint embrasser le coin de ses lèvres avant de susurrer :

_-Il ne faut pas. Il n’y a aucune raison._

Il embrassa sa mâchoire avant de se redresser, séparant leurs corps bouillants d’envie sous le regard interloqué de YiXing qui se redressa sur ses coudes, en se demandant ce qu’il faisait. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux en le voyant se mettre dos à lui, les genoux délicatement écartés sur le matelas et son torse collé au matelas. Sa position dévoilait son entrée aux yeux de YiXing qui vint humidifier inconsciemment ses lèvres. Il observa le corps luisant de sueur de JongDae, et croisa son regard lorsqu’il tourna sa tête vers lui. Son torse se soulevait rapidement et il murmura en reculant un peu plus ses fesses, en une invitation plus qu’explicite :

_-Lui ne m’a jamais pris comme ça…_

Sa phrase excita YiXing plus que de raison. Il se releva rapidement, venant se placer entre ses jambes. Il colla son bassin au sien, observant le corps de JongDae trembler contre lui avec un sourire taquin, tandis que JongDae se relevait pour être totalement à quatre pattes. Il se pencha sur lui, collant son torse à son dos et vint mordiller son épaule. Il lui murmura une parole en chinois, que JongDae ne comprit pas, avant de se redresser. Il s’installa bien contre lui et laissa sa verge frôler l’entrée offerte de JongDae. YiXing vint ensuite poser une main sur sa fesse gauche et l'autre sur sa hanche, prenant appui pour s'insinuer souplement en lui, leur arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de bien-être. Enfin. Enfin il était en lui. YiXing grogna en restant tout de même immobile pour laisser JongDae s’habituer à la présence imposant de son sexe en lui.

Il dût se retenir de bouger, laissant JongDae amorcer le premier mouvement. Et celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, JongDae avançant légèrement son corps vers l’avant avant de reculer en grognant son plaisir. Il gémit le prénom de son homologue d’une voix sexy, et YiXing ne put se retenir de commencer à le pilonner avec force en voyant son dos se creuser sous le bien-être que son geste avait engendré. Il serra sa main sur sa fesse, remontant l’autre sur sa chute de reins pour en caresser la cambrure de son pouce. Il effectua des mouvements secs, sortant presque entièrement de son corps avant d’y revenir avec une certaine brutalité qui rendait JongDae fou de désir.

Il gémissait sans retenue, remerciant le fait que ses parents ne soient pas encore rentrés. Cette pensée de lucidité disparut rapidement lorsque la main de YiXing glissa vers sa hanche puis plus bas, venant empoigner son sexe d’une manière aussi sauvage que ses mouvements en son intérieur. JongDae cria plus fort, son éclat de voix pouvant presque être entendu de la rue, il en était sûr. Sa vue se faisait déjà floue, il était aveuglé par son plaisir et par le fait de savoir que c’était YiXing qui lui faisait ressentir cela. Ses mains précédemment appuyées sur le matelas lâchèrent soudainement et son visage se retrouva contre le drap. Il haleta soudainement, noyé dans le plaisir et il hurla le prénom de YiXing sous une décharge de plaisir plus puissante que les autres.

  
Ses cris et gémissements encourageaient YiXing qui y allait plus fort, totalement affolé par les gestes de JongDae. L’image de JongDae endormi contre l’épaule de son ex l’autre soir accentuant également sa bestialité. Sentant la fin proche, il se colla soudainement à son dos, et s’empara avec une certaine maladresse de ses lèvres. Ses mouvements se firent alors plus doux, mais toujours aussi profonds en lui, et il mordilla les lèvres fines de JongDae sous le trop plein de sensations. Un grognement mécontent coupa leurs baisers et la voix de JongDae résonna lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent :

_-YiXing… Plus…_

Le chinois se redressa donc, relevant dans son geste le bassin de JongDae pour ne pas le quitter. Il était au plus profond de lui, le bout de son sexe appuyé contre sa prostate et il grogna d’une voix terriblement sexy :

_-Putain JongDae tu es tellement sexy…_

_-Ngh… Xing… Haa… Allez…_

Ses soupirs firent sourire YiXing qui se pencha une nouvelle fois sur lui pour lui demander à l’oreille :

_-Tu veux jouir ?_

_-Oui… Allez…_ Geignit le châtain en réponse.

- _Alors je vais te faire jouir bébé._

Il vint ensuite mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de se redresser et de rendre ses mouvements bien plus brutaux et sauvages qu’avant. Le corps de JongDae se cambraà nouveau sous le plaisir revenu et il cria le prénom de YiXing à plusieurs reprises, le fil de ses pensées se coupant brutalement. Il ne pensait à rien d’autre que le sexe de YiXing tapant sans relâche ce point en lui, et les mains de celui-ci serrant avec tellement de force ses hanches que JongDae ne doutait pas du fait qu’il aurait sûrement de belles traces le lendemain. Il gémit une dernière fois son prénom d’une voix bien trop aiguë, sa voix se cassant tandis qu’il se libérait sur ses draps. YiXing n’eut besoin que de cette vision et de deux mouvements de plus pour se libérer au plus profond du corps de son cadet.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le côté, emportant JongDae avec lui. Son visage se retrouva contre la nuque du coréen qui respirait de manière laborieuse. Le souffle chaud de YiXing tapait contre son cou et la main droite de celui-ci remonta pour caresser son ventre. La main tremblante de JongDae rejoignit la sienne et il lâcha un soupir :

_-Woah...._

Son exclamation sortit YiXing de sa torpeur et il se redressa, quittant le corps chaud de JongDae sous un soupir suave de celui-ci. Le coréen se laissa glisser sur le dos et observa YiXing placer son visage au-dessus du sien. Il eut un sourire doux quand celui-ci retira une mèche collante de sueur de devant ses yeux.

_-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

_-C’était… Plutôt impressionnant. Je ne te pensais pas si sauvage._ Rit JongDae.

Sa phrasa arracha un sourire à YiXing qui rougit légèrement. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos à ses côtés et répondit alors :

_-C’est la jalousie qui m’a rendu comme ça…_

JongDae fronça légèrement les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, allongé sur le flanc gauche. Il posa sa tête sur son bras en fixant YiXing :

_-Jalousie par rapport à MinSeok ?_

_-Oui._

_-Oh il ne faut pas. Je l’ai dit. Vraiment pas. MinSeok et moi c’est de l’histoire ancienne. Depuis bien longtemps._

YiXing tourna son visage vers lui à ses paroles et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres devant l’éclat de sincérité dans les yeux du vocaliste.

_-Je sais, mais te voir aussi proche de lui comme chez BaekHyun m’énerve quand même. Et tu t’es endormi contre lui…_

A cette phrase, et devant la moue boudeuse de son aîné, JongDae ne put que penser qu’il était adorable. Il sourit doucement et se pencha sur lui, venant recoller leurs torses et il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres avant de répondre :

_-A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir après ce que l’on avait fait dans les toilettes et j’avais mal à la tête. Je ne savais même pas que c’était lui. Je croyais qu’il s’agissait de KyungSoo. Même si j’aurais préféré que ce soit toi._

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent et ils se firent un franc sourire amoureux, leurs visages s’approchant d’un commun accord pour que leurs lèvres s’épousent une nouvelle fois. Ils n’eurent pas besoin de se dire les mots tant souhaités, ils le savaient. Ils s’embrassèrent encore avant que la fatigue ne les rattrape. JongDae vint poser sa main sur le torse de YiXing, juste à côté de sa tête qui se cala sur son cœur. La main droite de YiXing tira les draps sur eux avant de rejoindre la taille de JongDae et l’autre se nicha dans ses cheveux. Inconsciemment, ils retrouvèrent la position qu’ils avaient déjà eu lors de leurs deux nuits ensemble, et sombrèrent ainsi dans les bras de Morphée.

Cinq mois plus tard, ils étaient chez BaekHyun pour une nouvelle soirée improvisée. Ils n’avaient été que tous les trois avec ChanYeol à regarder des films, installés dans les canapés à manger de la pizza et boire des sodas. Il était déjà minuit dix et les deux amoureux avaient rejoints la chambre de BaekHyun, laissant à leurs deux amis les canapés pour cette nuit. A peine quelques minutes après le départ du couple officiel, JongDae rejoignit le canapé où YiXing s’était installé. Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire en sentant le plus petit se coller à lui. Il l’accueillit avec joie, écartant les jambes pour le laisser s’installer tout contre son corps. Cela faisait cinq mois qu’ils étaient ensemble et personne n’était encore au courant, JongDae souhaitant laisser ses deux meilleurs amis dans l’ignorance par simple vengeance puisque ceux-ci ne lui avait annoncé leur couple que huit mois après.

_-JongDae ?_

_-Mh ?_ Demanda-t-il en redressant la tête, la main de YiXing dans ses cheveux.

_-Tu ne veux toujours pas leur dire ?_

Il secoua la tête en réponse avec un air enfantin :

_-Non parce qu’eux ont attendu huit mois avant de me mettre au courant !_

YiXing comprenait tout à fait, mais pour sa part il voulait prouver à tout le monde et _surtout à MinSeok_ que JongDae était à lui, officiellement. Il grogna quelque chose en chinois, faisant se pencher la tête à son amant qui se redressa un peu, plaçant son visage au-dessus du sien :

_-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

_-Moi j’aimerais qu’on le dise maintenant, histoire que MinSeok te lâche enfin. Parce que bientôt s’il continue à te tourner autour comme il le fait, il risque surtout de rencontrer mon poing._

  
Sa phrase imprégnée de jalousie fit doucement rire JongDae qui embrassa ses lèvres.

_-T’es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux…_ Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d’ajouter : _Non en fait tu es tout le temps mignon. Et sexy._

Il reposa sa tête contre son torse, traçant de petits cercles imaginaires de la pulpe de son doigt sur ses clavicules, remontant vers son cou. Il se reçut un avertissement de YiXing avant qu’il ne se penche pour effectuer le même trajet avec ses lèvres. YiXing haleta un instant sous lui avant de demander :

_-Tu crois qu’ils faisaient des trucs pervers quand ils venaient dormir chez toi durant les huit premiers mois ?_

JongDae lâcha un rire contre son cou, faisant geindre YiXing sous le frisson qu’il ressentit sur cette partie sensible.

_-Je les connais. Evidemment que oui…_

Il se redressa sur ses coudes de part et d’autre de la tête de YiXing, lui lançant un soudain regard pervers :

_-On devrait les prendre en exemple d’ailleurs…_

  
Son air pervers fit sourire le brun à son tour qui remonta sa jambe entre celles de JongDae pour aller appuyer sur son sexe.

_-On devrait oui… Mais je te rappelle que tu es très vocal._

JongDae se pencha sur lui pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou, les parcourant de sa langue en remontant vers son oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe en glissant ses mains jusqu’à la lisière du pantalon qu’il portait pour dormir. Il murmura d’une voix profonde et volontairement provocatrice :

_-Ils seront au courant comme ça…_


End file.
